El Mensajero del Cielo
by Zilia K
Summary: Kirby ha despertado de un largo sueño, pero nunca estuvo en sus planes embarcarse en una peligrosa aventura para evitar de las fuerzas del mal acabaran con Dream Land. Pronto capítulo 18 :P
1. Chapter 1

Bueno antes de comenzar solo quiero decir que este fic esta dedicado a una querida amiga n.n que le encanta kirby… en verdad espero que lo disfrutes…

Bueno y también para todos los lectores que quieran leer el fic… espero que sea de su agrado n-n.

** > > > Prologo > > >**

En Dream Land, un lejano reino que se encuentra en una estrella llamada Pop Star (N.A: u.u nombrecitos XD.) … Dream Land es un mundo tranquilo, hermoso y tal como lo dice su nombre es un mundo de sueños… praderas llenas de flores de múltiples colores que llenaban el paisaje de vida y fragancia, lagos y ríos con aguas cristalinas que desembocan en el majestuoso mar, el cielo azul, manchado de nubes que se divierten formando extrañas figuras, extensos bosques llenos de alegres árboles que danzan con la agradable brisa que habitualmente había, existen desde pequeñas colinas hasta gigantescas montañas que parecían llegar hasta el mismísimo cielo… en este mundo todo parecía cobrar vida…

Los habitantes de Dream Land eran muy pacíficos y gustaban de las cosas simples de la vida, el gobernante, el Rey Dedede, era un tirano que gustaba de los lujos y las riquezas, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo era amable y bondadoso…

Un día como cualquier otro, una estrella se callo a Dream Land, y con ella no solo trajo un gran estruendo, sino que también a una pequeña criatura redonda y rosa, que no sabia comunicarse y que al parecer había despertado de un largo sueño, esta criatura se llamaba Kirby y la estrella en la que llego no era nada mas y nada menos que una nave espacial… lo que nadie sabia era que Kirby no se había estrellado por casualidad en este mundo, sino que una oscura maldad estaba a punto de ser despertada y que el mensajero del cielo era la única salvación para mantener la belleza y la armonía de esta pacifica tierra… los habitantes de Dream Land recibieron felices a el pequeño Kirby, y a pesar de que tenia un gran apetito, era querido por todos en el pueblo.

Kirby muy pronto descubriría su pasado y la gran misión que le fue encomendada… pero por ahora vivía tranquilamente, conociendo todo un mondo nuevo para él y aprendiendo las costumbres del pueblo y por su puesto disfrutando de toda la comida que estaba a su alcance, ya que tenia un apetito insaciable…

**Continuara…**

** > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >**

Bueno hasta acá dejo este prologo n.n muy pronto subiré el primer capitulo… espero que alguien deje alguna critica, comentario, queja o lo que sea n.n…


	2. Un Pequeño Relato

Que bueno pudiste dejar un review como aun no llega no lo he podido leer ¬¬ ... pero si se que esta XDD... bueno de cualquier forma muchas gracias n.n amiga...

**> > > Cap 1: Un Pequeño Relato. > > >**

En un lugar no bien definido en el espacio, algo parecía diferente, algo no estaba en su lugar…

Como muy bien se sabe para que exista la claridad debe existir la oscuridad… para que exista lo bueno debe existir lo malo… para que algo sea blanco debe existir algo negro… y es por este misma razón que no todo puede ser perfecto ni armonioso… el universo puede existir siguiendo este principio, es por esto que si en alguna parte de la inmensidad del universo existe la armonía en otra distante existe la discordia, ya que estas por su naturaleza desigual se atraen, en un mismo de tiempo y espacio no pueden coexistir las dos juntas… pero ¿Qué pasaría si ambas se encontraran?... bueno la respuesta es muy simple, por ser polos opuestos se atraen y colisionan… durante esta colisión ambos pueden ser destruidos o el mas fuerte prevalece…

Y ahora una nueva batalla estaba a punto de comenzar por una de estas colisiones… ya que una oscura figura había nacido para apoderarse del universo… pero al mismo tiempo había despertado un guerrero que lucharía por el bien…

* * *

Kirby se encontraba durmiendo sobre la rama un árbol, era bastante tarde y en cielo estaba cubierto de bellas estrellas y una enorme luna que iluminaban todo Dream Land, al parecer todo estaba tranquilo como era habitual… o por lo menos eso era lo que parecía… 

- Kirby despierta… - un animal pequeño, mas específicamente un hámster (N.A: no es un invento mío aparece en _Kirby's Dream Land)_ habitante de Dream Land y amigo de Kirby, estaba intentando despertarlo… pero al parecer la pequeña bola rosada tenia un sueño muy pesado… - KIRBY!

Kirby despierta de un salto después del gran grito de su amigo, luego observa en todas las direcciones con una mirada confusa, quería encontrar al causante de su brusco despertar… pero había olvidado un pequeñísimo detalle, él estaba sobre la rama de un árbol y su amigo en el suelo n.nUU…

- Kirby… estoy acá abajo… - ¬¬

Al escuchar esto, Kirby mira curioso hacia abajo y al darse cuenta de que Rick (N.A: Rick es el nombre que tiene el hámster XD.) estaba mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos una gota aparece en la cabeza de Kirby.

- No te quedes ahí parado como bobo mirándome y baja… hay algo muy importante que quiero mostrarte.

-n-n UU – Kirby seguía con cara de sorpresa… pero bajo ágilmente y sin ningún problema del árbol solo de un salto.

- Bien, sígueme… - ambos se ponen en marcha, caminaban hacia un monte cercano, desde donde estaban podía observarse que en la cima habían mas criaturas reunidas al parecer estaban esperando algo – …sabias que hoy, en media hora mas pasara un cometa, muy cerca de Pop Star.

Kirby agita la cabeza en forma de negación, estaba muy interesado en lo que le decía su amigo, el nunca había visto un cometa y a pesar de que había llegara en una nave espacial no recordaba nada de su pasado… de hecho todo lo que sabía lo había aprendido de los habitantes de Dream Land, y aunque entendiera claramente lo que le decían, aun era incapaz de formular alguna palabra.

* * *

Luego de un rato de caminata Rick vuelve ha hablar 

- Sabes hay una leyenda que habla de ese cometa… se dice que cada tres años el cometa se acerca a Pop Star... - Kirby escuchaba con atencion einteres el relato- ... después de recorrer muchos mundos y conocer un sin numero de cosas increíbles y misteriosas, este trae esperanza y paz a nuestra tierra… pero si el cometa nunca vuelve significa que en uno de sus viajes se ha encontrado con alguna amenaza para el espacio y él se ha sacrificado para destruirla…

- ¿y que pasaría si su sacrificio no fuera suficiente? – interviene Pitch, un pajarillo de plumaje verdoso, dos grandes plumas sobresalían en su cabeza, lo que hacia se viera cómico.

Sin darse cuenta Kirby y Rick habían llegado a la cima del monte y Pitch, que había alcanzado a escuchar el final del relato, intervino con una pregunta para poner en aprietos a Rick, había escuchado un millón de veces esa leyenda contada por el hámster, pero siempre llegaba hasta esa parte en el relato, ya que al parecer no sabia como continuaba…

- Emm emmm … bueno – Rick no sabia que responder a su pregunta…

- Si su sacrificio no es suficiente será el final de Pop Star… y con ella también caerá Dream Land… y todos las demás estrellas de esta galaxia… - ahora era el turno de intervenir de Coo, un viejo búho de plumaje púrpura, muy sabio entre los habitantes de Dream Land.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, quien se imaginaria que ese seria el final de este hermoso mundo, toda la vida seria destruida solo porque no existía nadie que combatiera las fuerzas del mal o por o menos eso era lo que creían…

- A menos que el misterioso guerrero de las estrellas despertara de su largo sueño y nos salvara de la destrucción derrotando al mal – Coo mantenía sus ojos fijos en Kirby, pero al parecer nadie lo había notado.

Con las palabras que acababa de decir el viejo búho, todos echaron a volar su imaginación… creando cada uno a ese guerrero misterioso que llegaría de las estrellas… y así fue como siguieron sus miradas se dirigieron a la inmensidad del cielo, esperando la venida del cometa, que a parecer este año no volvería…

Kirby estaba bastante distraído mirando las estrellas del cielo, uniéndolas y formando con ellas diferentes figuras… manzanas… peras… naranjas… uvas… pescado… leche…pan… bueno en resumidas cuentas Kirby tenia mucha hambre y se estaba creando un banquete imaginario con las estrellas…

**Continuara…**

**> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >**

Bueno acá esta el primer capitulo, en verdad espero que sea de su agrado… de ahora en adelante las cosas se complicaran para el pequeño Kirby… ¿Será él, el misterioso guerrero de las estrellas, averiguenlo en el siguiente capitulo que se titula... emm emmm .. n.nU bueno aun no tiene título XD

Dejen sus críticas... comentarios... dudas... amenazas... etc... XD


	3. Dream Land en la oscuridad

Antes de empezar le quiero dar las gracias a mi amiga Darkirby, jajajjaja mas que de terror yo creo que es de no se rarito XDDD… sipo al parecerte adoptaron y tu verdadero padre Kirby esta por ahí vagando y comiendo por su puesto jajaj terrible… lo que pasa es que es la hora n.n … bueno .. ojala que te guste este capi… lo escribí casi sonámbula XDD

** > > > Cap 2: Dream Land en la oscuridad. > > >**

Todos en Dream Land estaban inquietos, como habían supuesto el cometa nunca no llegó… ahora solo estaban esperando que el tiempo decidiera su destino y aún así no perdían las esperanzas de que si en verdad alguna amenaza había aparecido el guerrero de las estrellas despertaría de su largo sueño para salvarlos.

Era hora de almorzar y todos se preparaban para comer… para Kirby esta era una de las horas favoritas del día y hoy comería en casa de Nago, un gato que también era habitante de Dream Land, el vivía en una pequeña casa, muy sencilla pero a la ves cómoda, las puertas y ventanas eran redondas, tenía toda la casa tapizada con alfombras.

- Esta lista la comida Kirby

Kirby estaba muy entretenido mirando por la ventana, pero al escuchar que la comida estaba lista, rápidamente llaga a la mesa y empieza a devorar todo lo que estaba a su paso.

- Valla veo que hoy tienes mucho apetito – n-nUU Nago observaba como Kirby comía, mas bien tragaba todo lo que estaba a su paso – _no se como puede comer tanto y tragar tan rápido _– o.o

Pero el almuerzo de Kirby fue interrumpido por un fuerte temblor también lograron escuchar el grito de muchos de los habitantes de Dream Land… rápidamente Nago sale a averiguar que era lo que había ocurrido, mientras Kirby se debatía entre acompañar a su amigo o seguir comiendo… después de un minuto de pensarlo tomo la sabia decisión de absorber toda la comida que quedaba en la mesa y luego seguir a Nago, después de todo no podía desperdiciarse toda esa comida ¿o no?

Luego de haberse tragado toda la comida con platos incluidos, salio en busca de Nago… verdaderamente no tuvo que caminar mucho ya que Nago al igual que otros habitantes Dream Land, se habían quedado boquiabiertos mirando le cielo…

Al llegar a la puerta Kirby dirigió su mirada hacia arriba y lo que vio realmente lo sorprendió mucho… el cielo había dejado de ser lo que era… ahora una enorme nube negra había envuelto Dream Land y lo que era aun peor un enorme ojo rojo observaba todo le mundo con atención.

- AHHHHHHHHH – Rick venia corriendo a todo lo que daban sus patas – corran y salven sus vidas… - fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de encerrase en una de las casas.

Todos lo que escucharon su advertencia miraron hacia la dirección por donde había llegado y su horror fue enorme al ver que un gran ejercito que oscuras criaturas se acercaba al pueblo destruyendo todo lo que encontraban a su paso… todos los habitantes asustados se refugiaron en sus hogares… tratando de salvar sus vidas…

Dirigiendo le ejercito de criaturas estaba un ser gigantesco, no se podía distinguir ni su rostro ni su cuerpo ya que estaba totalmente cubierto por una capa negra… el oscuro ser se detiene justo antes de entrar al pueblo y hace un aviso a todos los habitantes…

- Mi nombre es Nightmare y he venido de parte de mi señor Dark Matter a robar todos sus sueños… - Luego de estas palabras eleva uno de sus esqueléticos brazos al cielo.

Kirby observa incrédulo como cada uno de los habitantes de Dream Land y cada uno de sus amigos caen lentamente al suelo en lo que parecía ser un sueño eterno, luego Nightmare desaparece y todas las criaturas de la oscuridad se dispersan en diferentes direcciones…Kirby intento despertar a sus amigos, pero por mas que lo intento ninguno respondía…

El ojo del cielo se había cerrado y una gran oscuridad invadió el lugar. Kirby se había quedado completamente solo, no sabía que era lo que debía hacer en esos momentos, estaba muy confundido y tenía miedo… (N.A: pobrecito TOT, que mala soy al dejarlo solito) ¿Por qué todos habían caído y el aun seguía en pie?... debía haber alguna forma para ayudar a sus amigos, para despertarlos de ese sueño eterno al que habían caído, pero no sabia como hacerlo y su mente estaba en blanco…

Desde lejos se ve como algo brillante avanza por entre la enorme oscuridad y se detiene justo delante de Kirby… era la nave espacial en la que había llegado¿como era que se movía sin piloto alguno?... Kirby estaba meditando esto cuando de la nave sale un holograma…

- Cuando despiertes espero que veas este mensaje… - en el holograma se veía a una hada de enormes alas lilas y rosa, traía un traje bastante mal tratado y por su cara parecía ser que estas serian sus ultimas palabras - … tu eres el único sobreviviente de esta estrella… que esta a punto de llegar a su fin… te hemos enviado a un lejano lugar… pronosticamos que en 50 años te estrellaras con Pop Star…para ti los años no pasaran… esa estrella correrá el mismo destino que la nuestra… tú eres su única esperanza… descubre tus habilidades y derrota a Dark Mat…- el holograma se había desvanecido.

Kirby ahora sabia su origen, pero no entendía porque el mismo ser maligno que había destruido a su lugar de nacimiento volvía a aparecer después de 50 años…

- El tiempo y el espacio son muy complicados¿no lo crees así pequeño guerrero?– una nueva y misteriosa figura hacia su aparición…

**Continuara...**

** > > > > > > > > > > > > > >**

Bueno acá estoy de vuelta - con el…. a si… el segundo capitulo del fic XDD, disculpen es que es la hora… son exactamente las 3:49 a.m. … bueno espero que les agrade… o.o realmente quedo rarito XD, muchas cosas para un mismo capi XDD… espero que dejen cometarios… dudas… sugerencias… n.n lo que sea XD

Y esa misteriosa figura… ¿Que es lo que buscaba?... ¿Por qué razón conocía a Kirby?... esta y muchas otras preguntas averigüenlas en el siguiente capitulo.


	4. Historia de los 5 Cristales

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a **Blackirby** nOn muchas gracias por dejar un Review… disculpa la demora… ¬¬ maldito cole que no me deja escribir tranquila TOT , espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado… y si … adivinaste la identidad secreta de la misteriosa figura XD… me da la leve impresión que eres la única que lo lee… pero no importa por ti seguiré escribiendo.

* * *

Kirby ahora sabia su origen, pero no entendía porque el mismo ser maligno que había destruido a su lugar de nacimiento volvía a aparecer después de 50 años…

- El tiempo y el espacio son muy complicados¿no lo crees así pequeño guerrero?– una nueva y misteriosa figura hacia su aparición…

**> > > Cap 3: Historia de los 5 Cristales. > > >**

La misteriosa figura se acerco mas a Kirby y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para poder dar fácilmente un certero ataque volvió ha hablar…

- Será muy difícil que derrotes a Dark Matter, y si lo logras te advierto que el es inmortal y volverá a vivir las veces que sea necesario… como su nombre muy bien lo indica solo es materia oscura y de ella hay mucha en el espacio…

Kirby retrocede un poco para salir del alcance de cualquier ataque imprevisto, realmente ese sujeto no le daba mucha confianza… la mascara que traía puesta solo le permitía ver esos amarillentos ojos que no mostraban ninguna expresión… algo parecido a una capa cubría parte de su cuerpo…

- No debes temerme… - hace una leve pausa y continua – por ahora… no me interesa combatir contigo, tus habilidades aun son muy precoses… y necesitan desarrollarse… muy pronto te diré mi objetivo – poco a poco va retrocediendo – para despertar a tus amigos debes derrotar a Nightmare…

Con un rápido movimiento desaparece, mientras pronunciaba sus últimas palabras…

- Mi nombre es Meta Knight, no lo olvides… reúne los 5 cristales…

Eso fue lo último que Kirby logro escuchar antes de que Meta Knight desapareciera por completo… ahora sabía que para despertar a los habitantes de Dream Land debía derrotar a Nightmare, pero el problema era como lo haría, el nunca había combatido y sinceramente para lo único que creía ser bueno era para comer…

Pero lo último que Metal Knight había dicho… Reúne los 5 cristales… a que cristales se refería… maldición podría haber sido un poco mas especifico, lo que si sabia es que debía hacer una gran investigación y aunque no le gustara mucho la idea de leer, esta vez le era absolutamente necesario… debía dirigirse a la biblioteca averiguar algo acerca de sus enemigos y de esos 5 cristales… tal vez estos tenían alguna relación y tal vez en la biblioteca encontraría algo que fuera comestible… sinceramente tanto pensar le habría el apetito y hace mas de 20 minutos que no comía nada.

* * *

Ya había llegado a lo que parecía ser los restos de la biblioteca de la cuidad, pero no era el único en ruinas, todos los recintos habían sido destrozados por las malignas criaturas sirvientes de Nightmare… rápidamente entro a la biblioteca y vio que todas las estanterías de libros estaban tiradas y los libros esparcidos por todo le suelo… 

- _Esto será un difícil tarea…_- Kirby tenia una cara de NO QUIEROOO… pero lamentablemente no tenía otra opción.

Luego de tres horas de búsqueda intensiva… bueno no tan intensiva, ya que por el hambre y el aburrimiento se quedaba fácilmente dormido, pero aun así luego de esas tres horas logro encontrar algo...

_Hace mucho tiempo una oscura maldad invadió Pop Star,_

_Los habitantes de esta estrella lucharon contra esa oscuridad_

_Pero fueron derrotados…_

_Y viéndose en la desesperación de de una pronta destrucción_

_Le pidieron ayuda a un mago…_

_El mago con su poder creo 5 cristales_

_Cuatro que reprensaban a cada elemento de esta tierra…_

_Agua…aire…tierra… fuego_

_Y el último, serviría para unirlos a todos…_

_El mago advirtió a los habitantes_

_La gema debía permanecer dividida en los 5 cristales_

_Y solo debía usarse para acabar con la oscuridad…_

_Al ser derrotada la maldad la gema fue dividida _

_Y cada cristal fue ocultado en diferentes lugares dentro de Pop Star_

_El cristal del agua en lo mas profundo del océano…_

_El cristal del aire en la cumbre mas alta de las montañas…_

_El de tierra…_

Kirby no pudo terminar de leer lo que continuaba en la historia las siguientes paginas habían sigo arrancadas… pero ahora conocía el origen de los 5 cristales de los que Meta Knight había nombrado, ahora tenía claro lo que tenía que hacer… primero que nada encontrar algo comestible… y segundo ir en busca de los cristales para poder derrotar a Nightmare y despertar a todos sus amigos…

**Continuara…**

**> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >**

Ehhhh acá esta el tercer capitulo… de ahora en adelante el pequeño Kirby deberá enfrentarse a muchos enemigos para encontrar los dichosos cristales… pero a medida que valla avanzando en su aventura descubrirá los misteriosos poderes que aun permanecen ocultos….

Bueno me despido… nOn… hasta la próxima… no olviden dejar review, para saber su opinión, idea o alguna sugerencia que deseen darme


	5. Los Guardianes

Lamento mucho la demora…. TOT en verdad lo siento… espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado…

** > > > Cap 4: Los Guardianes. > > >**

Estaba completamente agotado, pero no podía detenerse en medio de la gran pendiente en la que se encontraba, debía seguir… no tenía otra alternativa, además ya faltaba muy poco para llegar a la cima de la enorme montaña.

Llevaba más de dos horas escalando… y ya se había caído y golpeado muchas veces, pero eso era de esperarse por lo inclinado y hostil del camino, aunque lo que le parecía muy extraño es que de todas sus caídas que no fueron ni pocas ni pequeñas, el único rastro de ellas eras dos pequeños raspones cerca de su frente… parecía que su piel era mucho mas resistente que la que tenían los habitantes de Dream Land.

- _Esto es verdaderamente agotador – _pensaba - _… vamos… solo un poco más._

Luego de un corto trecho estaba a solo un paso de la cima y de un ágil salto logro llegar hasta ella.

- _Que gran vista…_

Kirby estaba muy impresionado… parecía hipnotizado con la vista que tenía desde esa altura, todo se veía sumamente pequeño y a pesar de la oscuridad que invadía ahora su mundo no dejaba de ser impresionante. Luego de unos segundos dirigió su mirada a su alrededor y descubrió que lo que creyó había terminado en verdad estaba a punto de comenzar… la cima de la montaña era una amplia extensión rocosa, llena de enormes grietas y gigantescas rocas con formas muy peculiares…

- _Tengo hambre… - _acompañado de este pensamiento pudo oír claramente el rugido se su estomago.

A pesar de que antes de partir del pueblo rumbo a la montaña más alta, denominada muy originalmente por los habitantes Great Mountain o bien La Gran Montaña, Kirby se había devorado todo lo que había en la panadería despueblo su estomago no parecía satisfecho, pero en este inhóspito lugar realmente dudaba encontrar algo comestible… aunque… meditándolo bien… esas rocas que estaban delante de el se veían muy apetitosas y sus formas las hacían aun mas llamativas.

Una tenía forma de una gran banana (N.A: no piensen mal XDD… lo que pasa es que iba a poner naranja y después me vi en el gran dilema de que una naranja se parece a muchas otras cosas TOT… como por ejemplo… LAS PELOTAS…. Wa que cuco… jejej disculpen la locura de esta autora XD)… otra parecía una enorme galleta con chispitas de chocolate incluidas y un poco mas lejos había un gigantesco helado con copa incluida... (N.A: TOT me dio hambre…)

Agito su cabeza tratando de alejar esas ideas de su cabeza y volvió su vista hacia en frente, enfocándose completamente en su caminata… un pie tras otro… de pronto sentía como murmullos de risas a sus espaldas, se sentía como tonto… por un momento pensó que las rocas eran las que se burlaban de él, pero luego medito que lo mas probable es que fuera el viento el causante de ese sonido al pasar entre el intrincado laberinto de piedras… porque el lugar donde ahora se encontraba parecía un verdadero laberinto…

Detuvo su caminata muy bruscamente, estaba algo distraído escuchando las "risas", por lo que no se había dado cuenta que había llegado hasta un lugar donde no había salida, una enorme roca con una extraña forma impedía su paso, puso toda su atención en la forma que tenía, le parecía bastante extraña era como un enorme rostro alargado, tenía una pequeña grieta que parecía formar una boca, una gran protuberancia con forma de nariz y no podía distinguir los ojos, a ambos lado de el rostro salían una especie de brazos que llegaban hasta el suelo y también tenía unas gruesas y cortas piernas.

Retrocedió un poco… Luego de un momento miro a su izquierda, llevándose una gran sorpresa… delante de el había otra roca idéntica a la anterior, rápidamente dirigió su vista a la derecha observando una más… eran tres en total.

- _Que extraño estaba seguro que esas dos rocas no estaban antes ahí, de hecho cuento vio la primera, estaba seguro que a ambos lados habían dos caminos mas…_

Era imposible que esto fuera una confidencia… como podían existir tres rocas exactamente iguales, en especial porque la forma que tenían las tres era bastante extraña para que se hubiera formado de forma natural.

De pronto la roca que se encontraba frente a él lentamente habría lo que parecía ser un enorme parpado, dejando a la vista un rocoso ojo.

- _Pero… ¿Qué es lo que sucede?_

Rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia las otras dos rocas… ambas… habían hecho lo mismo, con algo de miedo camino lentamente hacia atrás sin perder de vista ninguna de las rocas… para su sorpresa ellas también seguían sus movimientos con su único ojo.

Retrocedió dos pasos más y choco contra algo, temeroso giro con lentitud solo para ver con horror que tras él también había una de esas extrañas rocas que lo miraba con insistencia y le impedía el paso.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – una voz seca y ronca le hablaba.

Kirby trataba con mucha dificultad pronunciar alguna palabra, pero de su boca no salían mas que extraños sonidos, que ni él mismo lograba entender.

- Veo que eres joven… y aún no sabes hablar…

- _Bueno técnicamente tenía más de 50 años… pero desde que había despertado de su sueño solo había pasado uno o dos años -_ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos nuevamente por la voz.

- Nosotros somos Golem (N.A: otro original nombre para mi lista XDD) … durante mucho tiempo cuidamos de estos parajes… y durante todos los siglos que he vivido… ninguna criatura había logrado llegar hasta estas alturas…

- Realmente eres muy especial pequeñín… - otro de los Golem interviene - ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

Kirby intenta explicarle a las criaturas acerca de lo del cristal por medio de señas…

- Buscas el cristal del viento… ¿no es así?

Kirby rápidamente asiente.

- Lamento decirte que no podemos entregártelo…

- Nosotros somos los guardianes del cristal…

- Y a pesar de que has superado una de las pruebas para obtenerlo…

- Aun debemos probarte…

- Solo el verdadero guerrero de las estrellas es capas de utilizar su poder… para acabar con el mal que ha despertado…

Kirby estaba muy confundido, esas cuatro figuras le estaban hablando de unas pruebas que debía superar y que además ya había superado la primera… ¿acaso no les bastaba con esa?... pero aun más extraño le pareció el hecho de que ellas supieran que un mal acechaba todo Dream Land… aunque pensándolo bien no había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta del repentino cambio en el que había sido envuelto su mundo…

Ahora no le quedaba de otra… tendría que superar esas pruebas para poder conseguir el cristal, al parecer su misión cada vez se complicaba más y lo que era aun peor… aún tenía hambre…

**Continuara…**

** > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >**

Bueno dejo hasta acá este capi, n.n la verdad es que era mucho mas largo… pero decidí a ultima hora dividirlo en dos…

En el próximo capitulo descubran si Kirby lograra superar las misteriosas pruebas y obtener por fin el cristal del aire…

Muchas gracias a mi querida amiga **Blackirby **muchas gracias por dejar review y espero que este capi sea de tu agrado y… DISCULPA LA DEMORA TOT… n.n… bueno me despido…

Hasta la próximaaa…


	6. Una Esperanza en las Nubes

Bueno esta vendría a ser la segunda parte del capitulo anterior XDD… lo corte porque me pareció muy largo pero este igual esta medio extenso… en este capi descubriremos si Kirby a logrado superar las pruebas y obtener el cristal del aire… bueno no me alargo más y los dejo con el capitulo XD…

** > > > Cap 5: Una esperanza en las nubes. > > >**

Kirby seguía sin creer lo que había escuchado, realmente le parecía extraño el hecho de que unas rocas le estuvieran hablando, pero le parecía aun mas extraño el que no lo hubieran atacado aun… y aun mas intriga le daba lo relevante a las pruebas… ¿Cuántas eran? y ¿De que se tratarían?... lo único que sabia es que había pasado la primera… y lo peor es que ni cuenta se dio…

Cuando logra salir de esta meditación se da cuenta que estaba nuevamente solo, los cuatro Golem habían desaparecido, y los tres caminos que antes estaban obstruidos por las criaturas eran nuevamente revelados.

- _¿Me habré imagino todo lo anterior?_

A pesar de que no sabia si todo lo anterior había sido una jugarreta de su mente por el cansancio y el habré… de algo si estaba seguro, su objetivo en este momento era encontrar lo mas rápido posible una salida a este laberinto rocoso y después buscar la ubicación del cristal.

- _No creo que encontrarlo se tan difícil… después de todo si es un cristal debe destacar bastante en este lugar lleno de tierra._

Lo primero que debía hacer era decidirse por uno de los tres camino… la primero opción era devolverse por donde había llegado y si seguía el mismo camino saldría fácilmente del laberinto, pero llegaría al punto de partida y con eso nunca encontraría el cristal… por lo que esa opción estaba completamente descartada descartada.

Ahora solo le quedaban dos opciones… ir por el camino de la derecha o el de la izquierda… pero ¿como sabría cual era el mas indicado o el correcto, tal vez ambos lo llevarían a la salida, quizás solo uno era el verdadero o tal vez ninguno… esto realmente se le estaba complicando… si no se decidía pronto no nunca saldría de ese laberinto… si tan solo hubiera una forma de saber que camino seguir…

- _Espera... si hay una forma._

Comenzó a absorber la máxima cantidad de aire que podía, que por cierto era bastante n-n… de esta manera aumento su tamaño un poco, luego dio un gran salto y comenzó a agitar sus pequeños brazos como si intentara volar… y lo estaba logrando… su cuerpo se había convertido en un verdadero globo inflado con helio, y podría mantenerse en el aire todo el tiempo que quisiera… bueno en realidad solo el tiempo que pudiera mantener aguantada la respiración… el tiempo que permaneció elevado lo utilizo para hacerse un mapa visual del laberinto… y poder encontrar el camino correcto…

- _Ya no aguanto más…_

Libero todo e aire capturado y callo al suelo, por suerte su cuerpo solo dio un pequeño rebote y la caída no paso a mayores…

- _Ahora se por donde debo continuar_

Y de esta forma tomo el camino de la izquierda…

De esta forma siguió avanzando cuando encontraba algún camino dudoso o no estaba seguro por donde debía continuar realizaba el mismo procedimiento anterior.

* * *

Cuatro ojos seguían todos los movimientos de Kirby, desde la lejanía… no paraban de observarlo.

- Parece que el pequeñín es bastante hábil.

- Si… tienes mucha razón… muy pronto llegara a la salida.

- ¿Creen que el sea el verdadero guerrero?

- No lo se… de lo que si estoy seguro… es que su corazón es puro al igual que sus intenciones.

* * *

Kirby ya estaba fuera del laberinto, ahora que su primer objetivo ya estaba cumplido iría por el segundo… era hora de buscar el cristal del aire.

Llevaba menos de un metro de camino cuando cuatro columnas de roca comienzan a levantarse de la tierra… poco a poco ellas comienzan a tomar forma… nuevamente Kirby se encuentra frente a los cuatro Golem… eso respondía una de sus interrogantes… los cuatro guardianes eran absolutamente reales.

- Bien hecho pequeño… - uno de los Golem comienza hablando.

- Has superado dos de las tres pruebas.

- _Son tres pruebas – _repitió mentalmente Kirby al oír esas palabras.

- La primera… llegar hasta la cima de La Gran Montaña…

- La segunda… era salir del intrincado laberinto…

- Y la tercera…

- Es vencernos en batalla…

¿Batalla?... ¿como se suponía que el peleara contra tres formaciones rocosas gigantescas y saliera victorioso?... ahora si que estaba en problemas, subir una enorme montaña y salir de un confuso laberinto eran pruebas difíciles, pero vencer a cuatro Golem no seria nada fácil… en especial porque no poseía ningún arma y tampoco sabia como pelear… pero al parecer los Golem no estaban de humor o tal vez solo querían terminar rápido con todo esto, porque antes de que Kirby hiciera algún movimiento uno de los Golem comienza con el ataque.

Con uno de sus enormes brazos golpea una roca cercana partiéndola en mil pedazos, luego su único ojo comienza a brillar, las rocas comienzan a elevarse en el aire y con un rápido movimiento de su brazo dirige a todas las rocas directo hacia Kirby.

Todo sucedió muy rápido, por lo que cuando Kirby se dio cuenta que una gran cantidad de rocas se dirigían directo hacia él solo atino a abrir la boca y comenzara absorberlas, no estaba seguro de que efecto causaría en él comer tal cantidad de rocas, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió en esos momentos.

- Eres hábil… pero el solo evitar nuestro ataques no te servirá de nada.

- _No me siento bien –_Kirby no se sentía nada bien su vista comenzó a nublarse y su estomago le pesaba más de la cuenta.

Una gran luz invade el cuerpo de Kirby… y cuando esta desaparece los Golem quedan sorprendidos… Kirby se había transformado, su cuerpo había adquirido un color plomizo, sobre su cabeza había un casco azul que tenia bordes dorados y una estrella del mismo color en la parte de la frente y de su parte superior salía una colita de color rojo…

- ¿Pero… que sucedió?

Kirby aun no podía creer lo que había sucedido, se sentía mucho mas pesado de lo común, pero a la vez mucho más fuerte… sin pensarlo dos veces hace una prueba de su nueva forma… se concentra imaginándose del mismo tamaño que a los Golem… solo vasto eso para que su cuerpo creciera sorprendentemente… los Golem atacan a Kirby todos juntos uniendo sus poderes, pero Kirby era mucho más fuerte y solo con cuatro certeros golpes logras derrotarlos.

Los cuatro Golem caen pesadamente al suelo… mientras que Kirby lentamente va volviendo a la normalidad… en poco tiempo había recuperado su tamaño y forma habitual, pero ya había vencido… los Golem habían caído y a pesar que se sentía muy cansado se mantenía en pie… esperando su siguiente movimiento…

Uno de los Golem recupera el conocimiento y se levanta con gran dificultad…

- Nos has vencido… has superado la tercera y última prueba.

Otro de los Golem comienza a levantarse mientras hablaba…

- Y tú recompensa… el cristal del aire.

Mientras el Golem decía esto los otros dos restantes se levantan… luego los cuatro comienzan a caminar en dirección a una gigantesca roca que tocaba las nubes ubicada detrás de ellos, sus cuatro ojos comienzan a brillar y una gran explosión es oída mientras una capa de polvo y escombros los cubren impidiendo ver… cuando el polvo se disipa Kirby puede observar como la gigantesca roca había desaparecido y en su lugar ahora se encontraban unas escaleras que llevaban hacia lo alto de las nubes.

- Tu valentía y poder son los que nos han probado que eres el mas indicado para usar el cristal.

- Sube… y encontraras lo que has venido a buscar.

Kirby sube algo temeroso las escales… cuando llega al último peldaño comienza a atravesar una esponjosa capa de nubes oscuras, cierra los ojos temiendo de lo que encontraría al otro lado… al abrir los ojos su temor desaparece delante de él pudo ver lo que parecía ser un pequeño santuario, el cristal del aire tenía un resplandor incomparable… Kirby se acerca con cuidado y con ambos brazos sostiene el celeste cristal entre sus manos, él reaccione al instante aumentando su brillo… parecía como si dentro de la gema se encerrara la pureza e inmensidad del cielo.

- _Por fin he obtenido el primer cristal… solo espero que los otros no sean tan difíciles…_

Y así es como Kirby obtiene el primer cristal… el aire… ahora debía continuar con su aventura… debía conseguir los otros cuatro cristales.

**Continuara…**

** > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >**

Bien acá esta el siguiente capitulo non… espero que no les haya parecido muy largo ni enredado XD… Ahora Kirby tiene el primer cristal… y valla que le costo obtenerlo… pobre TOT…

Bueno antes de despedirme solo deseo agradecer a **Blackirby**, n-n esta vez no me demore tanto en actualizar jejej n.nUUU… espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y como vez si utilice tu idea XDD, me fue de mucha utilidad… muchas gracias non.

Hasta la próxima…


	7. El Bosque Prohibido

Ufff… ahora si que demore demasiado XDD, y justo cuando pensé escribir para actualizar a mi padre se le ocurrió cambiar el compu ToT … bueno pero acá estoy de vuelta n.n, prometo que le próximo capitulo estará pronto XDD después de la prueba del lunes n.nUUU, yapus sinmás que decir los dejo con le capitulo seis…

** > > > Cap 6: El bosque prohibido. > > >**

Kirby acababa de bajar de la Gran Montaña, luego de obtener el cristal del viento había descendido del santuario que resguardaba el cristal y los cuatro Golem le hablaron de antiguas leyendas y rumores acerca del paradero de los otros cristales, antes de esa conversación solo tenía referencia de el paradero del cristal del aire y el del agua, claro que el océano es inmenso y necesitaba alguna referencia un poco más especifica para aventurarse a las profundidades del océano.

La conversación con los Golem le había sido de gran ayuda, ellos habían vivido mucho tiempo y a pesar de estar completamente alejados de todo el viento traía los más extraños y misteriosos rumores hasta ellos…

** > > > FLASH BACK > > >**

Kirby ya se encontraba junto a los cuatro Golem, antes de partir les había pedido como favor que le contaran todo lo que sabían acerca de los cristales.

- Para nosotros el paradero exacto de los cuatro cristales restantes es un misterio.

- Desde nuestra creación hemos permanecidos ocultos en este inhóspito lugar.

- A la espera de algún guerrero digno de obtener el cristal que protegíamos.

- Y en eso llegaste tú pequeño.

- Eres joven y tus poderes aún son muy inmaduros para enfrentarte al rey de la oscuridad.

- Deseamos ayudar en tu búsqueda.

- Pero de lo único que podemos hablarte…

- Es de los muchos rumores que la brisa del viento nos trae.

Kirby estaba atento a cada palabra de los Golem, le confundía un poco la forma en la que se alternaban para hablar, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando.

- Hemos escuchado que el cristal de la tierra se encuentra en lo más profundo del Bosque Prohibido…

- Y esta custodiado por viejos árboles, aún más antiguos y sabios que nosotros…

- Ellos viven dentro de un bosque milenario…

- Donde existen muchas otras criaturas que hablan y comentan de cosas que nosotros nunca podremos escuchar.

- Ve hacía ese bosque y busca a los sabios…

- Ellos también probaran tus habilidades…

- Y juzgaran si eres digno del cristal de la tierra…

- Ten cuidado pequeño guerrero, las fuerzas oscuras ya se han esparcido por todos Dream Land…

- Y tú… eres nuestra única esperanza…

Esto fueron las últimas palabras de los Golem, ahora sabía hacia donde debía ir, y a quien buscar… su misión estaba recién comenzando y los peligros que le esperaban ni el se los imaginaba.

** > > > FIN FLASH BACK > > >**

Había caminado largo tiempo, y todo parecía tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo… a lo lejos pudo divisar la espesura de el Bosque Prohibido, se acercaba a uno de los lugares menos inexplorados por los habitantes de Dream Land.

Al llegar lo primero que vio fue un pequeño y algo deteriorado cartel sobre uno de los árboles, sobre el decía…

"Solo los valientes o los muy tontos se atreven a cruzar las barreras de Bosque Prohibido… esto es solo una advertencia, la decisión esta en tus manos."

-_ Bien… creo que llegue al lugar correcto… ahora… solo debo tener cuidado – _pensaba mientras se aventuraba alas profundidades del bosque.

El lugar se veía bastante macabro, la poca luz que atravesaba el denso follaje de los árboles no era más que oscuridad, las oscuras nubes que cubrían el cielo impedía que la luz del sol llegara hasta la tierra.

A medida que seguía avanzando el bosque se volvía más denso, las oscuras sombras de los árboles formaban terroríficas figuras., y por un segundo Kirby pensó que los árboles lo observaban de manera extraña… de cualquier forma era un intruso dentro del bosque y lo más seguro es que los habitantes de este lugar no le gustaban los invitados sorpresa.

De pronto las ramas de dos árboles le cercaron el paso, sin dejarle ninguna posibilidad de seguir avanzando, Kirby retrocedió y un momento más tarde escucho una voz que le hablaba.

- ¿Quién eres?- le hablo uno de los árboles

- ¿Qué buscas?- el otro también decidió preguntar.

Kirby no sabía como responder ante las preguntas que los árboles le hacían, tomo una pequeña rama del suelo y escribió en el piso la palabra Kirby y luego cristal.

- Ya entiendo… no sabes hablar… pero no es necesario que escribas.

- Nosotros podemos leer tus pensamientos.

Dos largas y delgadas ramas se acercaron a él hasta tocarlo levemente.

- _¿Entonces entienden lo que estoy pensando?_

- A si es… nuestras ramas nos permiten conectarnos con tus pensamientos.

- _Los Golem de Great Mountain me hablaron de este bosque… y me dijeron que buscara a el árbol más sabio._

- ¿El árbol más sabio?

- Lamento decirte que eso será muy difícil…

- La oscuridad ha alcanzado este bosque y para llegar hasta donde se encuentra el más antiguo y sabio de los árboles deberás enfrentarte a todo los monstruos que se han apoderado de este bosque…

- Sigue derecho, nunca gires ni mires hacía atrás y encontraras el lugar donde habita el sabio de este bosque…

- Pero ten cuidado… muchos de nosotros han caído en las manos del mal…

- Si los Golem te han entregado el cristal del aire, significa que eres el guerrero legendario…

- Y que has superado las pruebas que ellos te han impuesto…

- _Pues si… algo así me han dicho…_

- Te dejaremos pasar…

Las ramas que obstruían su paso se retiran lentamente.

- Te pedimos que rescates al sabio, y ayudes a nuestros amigos que han caído en las manos del mal.

- Tú viste mucha suerte en cruzarte con nosotros…

De esta manera Kirby se acelga de los dos árboles y siguiendo sus indicaciones comienza a caminar en línea recta hacia algún lugar.

- _Veo que hasta este bosque a sido víctima de las manos del mal… haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para salvarlo y obtener el cristal de la tierra._

Y de esta manera Kirby se fue internando hasta lo más profundo del bosque en busca del sabio, y del cristal… aún tenía un largo camino por recorrer y aunque hasta ahora no se había cruzado con ninguna criatura maligna dudaba que eso durara mucho, estaba seguro que ocultas en la penumbra lo observaban, esperando el momento indicado para comenzar el ataque.

**Continuara…**

** > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >**

En verdad lamento mucho la demora TOT… lo sientoooo… prometo actualizar pronto, este capi no es tan largo como el anterior… y para el próximo capitulo averigüen que peligros deberá enfrentar Kirby y cuales serán las pruebas que le impondrá esta vez el sabio del bosque…

Agradezco a las personas que leen este fic… que al parecer es solo una, pero no importa en ese caso a ti **Blackirby**, muchas pero muchas gracias n.n… y como vez al fin actualice xDD, prometo que el lunes escribiré el siguiente capi… en estos momentos tengo que preocuparme por la prueba de ingles para ver si milagrosamente paso el ramo XDD… espero que este capi te guste y sigue leyendo que este fic es dedicado a ti XD…

Yapus me despido non… que estén súper bien, y hasta la próxima.


	8. Encuentro con los Waddles Dee

Bueno para ser sincera cambie en último momento el tema de este capitulo, decidí que el encuentro con el sabio del bosque debía esperar hasta el próximo capitulo, en este capitulo Kirby hará nuevos amigos que le ayudaran a encontrar lo que esta buscando… espero que les agrade el capi n.n y para no latearlos más los dejo con el fic XDD.

** > > > Cap 7: Encuentro con los Waddles Dee. > > >**

Ya había perdido del tiempo de las horas que había permanecido caminando, se sentía agotado y su estomago le pedía urgentemente algo de comer.

Aún seguía caminando en la dirección que los dos árboles le habían indicado, pero hasta el momento no se había cruzado con ningún enemigo ni mucho menos con el árbol más sabio del que le habían hablado.

-_ No quiero seguir caminando… descansaré unos minutos, y luego seguiré _– pensó mientras se disponía a sentarse.

* * *

Numerosos ojos lo observaban su objetivo desde la altura, habían estado siguiéndolo durante horas, pero estaban esperando el momento propicio para hacer su aparición.

Les habían dado a todos una orden muy clara.

"Apoderasen del Bosque Prohibido… y si alguien se atreve a entrar destruidlo, pero por ningún motivo se confíen."

Era ese el motivo por el cual permanecían ocultos en la oscuridad, observando con absoluta calma los movimientos de la extraña criatura rosa que había entrado al bosque, ellos la consideraron absolutamente inofensiva, pero las palabras de su líder había sido muy claras "…no se confíen", les había dicho.

- El aspecto inofensivo que tiene debe ser solo una trampa – decía una de las criaturas.

- Yo también opino lo mismo – le respondía otra.

- ¿Quien sería tan tonto para entrar a un bosque como este? – dijo otra, que estaba un poco más alejada de las demás.

- Solo un valiente guerrero o un verdadero entupido – le respondió la primera.

- A dejado de moverse… al parecer va a descansar…

- Esta es nuestra oportunidad, lo más seguro es que este distraído.

* * *

Kirby no parecía nada confiado, algo le decía que el silencio no era nada reconfortante en este momento y por alguna razón se sentía observado.

Cerró los ojos tratando repensar en otra cosa, pero los recuerdos que asaltaron su mente no permitieron que descansara… recordó el momento en que todos sus amigos de Dream Land había sido atrapados por el hechizo de Nightmare… todos habían caído en un profundo sueño, y no despertarían hasta que él derrotara a Nightmare y para eso primero necesitaba reunir los cinco cristales.

Abrió nuevamente sus azulinos ojos, dejando escapar una traviesa lágrima, que fue limpiada rápidamente con su pequeño brazo.

- _No me gusta estar solo… _

En ese momento cinco criaturas no más grandes que él lo rodeaban, ahora era vigilado de cerca por diez ojos marrones, sus mejillas estaban levemente coloreadas de rosa, su cara tenía una clara tonalidad como la miel y su cuerpo era castaño.

- _¿Waddles Dee?... creí que esas criaturas no trabajaban para el mal._

Cada uno de los Waddles Dee tenía un pañuelo rojo sobre la cabeza y sobre sus manos había una reluciente espada.

Kirby se levanto y se puso alerta a cualquier movimiento de las criaturas, ahora su mirada estaba fija en cada una de las tres filosas armas que amenazaba con cortarlo.

- Nuestro deber es detenerte… no te dejaremos pasar.

Kirby intento inútilmente convencerlos que de que él no era el enemigo y que no quería dañar a ninguno de ellos. Al parecer ellos no estaban siendo controlados, tal vez su líder érale que había caído en las manos del mal… y como él sabía muy bien el grupo de los Waddles Dee eran muy unidos y por ningún motivo desobedecerían al cabecilla del grupo.

- Este es tu fin… - decía uno de los cinco.

- ¡En posición! – Grito el que parecía llevar el mando.

Todos comenzaron a correr haciendo círculos al rededor de Kirby, este parecía mareado, los cinco corriendo al mismo tiempo hacían que se confundiera además que por un minuto pensó que se estaban multiplicando.

- _No tengo otra alternativa… en verdad que no quería hacer esto._

Kirby se preparo para inhalar con fuerza, al hacerlo la formación de los Waddles Dee se rompió y uno de ellos perdió su espada siendo absorbida por Kirby.

Al instante Kirby comenzó a sentir el extraño poder que estaba despertando en su interior, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar y sufrió nuevamente una transformación.

Ahora poseía un gorro suelto verde con un pequeño pompón amarillo en su punta (N.A: como los gorros chistosos que se ocupan para dormir XD.), sobre su mano ahora había una reluciente espada de un metal amarillento, el puno de la espada era simple, y al igual que su gorrote poseía un color verdoso.

- ¡Matéenlo! Los cuatro Waddles Dee que aun poseían arma se abalanzaron en un organizado ataque contra Kirby.

* * *

Desde la penumbra dos amarillentos ojos observaban la escena, había preparado su sable y estaba a punto de salir al combate cuando las cosas habían dado un giro inesperado y ahora era Kirby el que llevaba la ventaja.

- Ese es sword Kirby.

Siguió observando por unos minutos le combate de Kirby y los cuatro Waddles Dee el quinto miraba desde lejos y apoya a sus cuatro compañeros.

- Creo que mi presencia aquí es innecesaria… - la voz del misterioso caballero, protegido por la oscuridad del bosque era casi imperceptible – Así se hace pequeño guerrero… sigue puliendo tus habilidades, y cuando sea el momento te enfrentaras a mi… el Meta Knight, un solitario caballero de la oscuridad que busca un combatiente digno de él.

Dichas estas palabras el Meta Knight desapareció internándose en la oscuridad del bosque.

* * *

Kirby luchaba afanosamente contra los cuatro Waddles Dee, y uno a uno fueron cayendo inconscientes al suelo.

- SON UNOS INEPTOS

Una no muy amistosa voz hacía su aparición.

- LES DIJE QUE NO SE CONFIARAN.

Otro Waddles Dee acababa de llegar, observaba muy disgustado los cuerpos inconscientes de sus súbditos.

- Tu fuiste el culpable es esto… me las pagaras – decía mientras desenvainaba su espada.

El líder a diferencia de sus compañeros tenía solo un ojo que ocupaba toda su cara.

- _Esta poseído… debo ayudarlo – _pensó Kirby de inmediato al ver el único ojo del líder.

Kirby y el líder de los Waddles Dee comenzando una ardua lucha uno a uno, Kirby tomó la ventaja rápidamente y acertó el golpe definitivo, el líder cayo inconsciente al igual que sus compañeros y una extraña energía maligna abandono su cuerpo.

Al poco tiempo después el líder comenzaba a despertar, ahora su rostro era igual al de sus compañeros, ya no poseía el enorme ojos… estaba algo confundido y apenado por lo ocurrido.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Los otros cinco Waddles Dee despertaron y observaron al líder.

- Jefe…. Esta bien.

Todo se acercaron rodeando a su maestro. Parecían muy felices de que él se encontrara a salvo y hubiera vuelto a la normalidad.

Los Waddles Dee le narraron a su jefe lo extraño de su comportamiento durante las últimas horas este pareció entender al instante cual fue la causa del problema.

- Discúlpame noble guerrero… al parecer fui controlado por las oscuras fuerzas del mal.

Kirby parecía muy feliz de que todo hubiera si un mal entendido y que los Waddles Dee no estuvieran realmente en su contra.

- En verdad lamento lo ocurrido… - siguió disculpando el líder de los Waddles Dee – para mostrar mi agradecimiento te guiare hasta el árbol más sabio del bosque… ¿esa el a quien has venido a buscar verdad?

Kirby asintió al instante, después de todo al fin llegaría hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el árbol más sabio y guardián del cristal de tierra.

- Síguenos pequeño guerrero, nosotros te mostraremos el camino.

De esta forma Kirby vuelve a ponerse en marcha con las esperazas de encontrar al guardián del segundo cristal, cada vez estaba más cerca de recuperar a sus amigo, pero su aventura aún estaba solo por comenzar… todavía le quedaban muchos desafíos por superar.

**Continuara…**

** > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >**

Bien n.n hasta acá dejo el séptimo capitulo de este fic… esta vez no me demore mucho en actualizar nOn… intentare que el próximo capitulo este lo más pronto posible… espero que disculpen las faltas de ortografía o cualquier cosa que haya quedado mal redactada… como soy nuevita en esto de escribir cometo errores con mucha facilidad n.nUU.

Para el próximo episodio, sabremos que desafíos deberá superar Kirby para obtener el segundo cristal.

Antes de despedirme deseo agradecer el review dejado por **Blackirby**, muchas gracias por tu apoyo T-T, y claro por leer el fic XDD… como te darás cuenta esta vez no me demore demasiado en actualizar n.n, este capi es un poco más largo que los anteriores… en verdad espero que te guste y que sigas leyendo el fic… También quiero dar u especial agradecimiento a **Neo – Glitch**, en verdad muchas gracias por leer este fic y dejar tus comentarios, n.n debe ser genial manejarse en dos idiomas, y no te preocupes porque aunque solo tenga dos lectores seguiré escribiendo, n.n me vasta con saber que una persona lo lea para seguir escribiendo XDD.

Ahora sin más que decir me despido… hasta el próximo capitulo nOn.


	9. Los hermanos Wispy

** > > > Cap 8: Los hermanos Wispy. > > >**

Kirby seguía desde cerca a los seis Waddles Dee, el líder iba a la cabeza dirigiendo al grupo… pero había un solo problema… a Kirby le rugía el estomago, no había comido nada desde que había partido de Dream Land y ahora su insaciable estomago le exigía algo para comer.

El líder de los Waddles Dee seguía caminando mirando hacía el frente y no se dio cuenta que Kirby se había alejado un poco del grupo siguiendo su olfato.

- Jefe… ¿falta mucho? - pregunto un de los cinco Waddles Dee.

- No, no te preocupes – dice mirando a su compañero y dándose cuenta de la ausencia del pequeño rosado – ¿Donde esta nuestro acompañante?

- Creo que se alejo Jefe… - dice otro de los Waddles Dee.

- ¡Y ME LO DICES CON ESA CALMA!... vamos separence hay que encontrarlo antes de que se meta e problemas – les ordena a todos.

Los cinco Waddles Dee toman diferentes caminos, con la esperanza de encontrar a Kirby antes de que algo malo ocurriera.

* * *

Kirby seguía caminado sin una dirección determinada, solo estaba siguiendo su olfato y el enorme apetito que tenía… Después de unos minutos llegó a un lugar bastante peculiar en el bosque, los árboles parecían estar todos muertos, todos habían perdido sus hojas y la madera de sus troncos estaba totalmente dañada, pero algo le llamo mucho la atención… en medió de ese cementerio de árboles uno gigantescos destacaba más que ninguno… en especial porque parecía estar en perfecto estado… poseía unas grandes y brillantes hojas verdes y de entre las ramas y las hojas los frutos del árbol eran perfectamente apreciables…

Se detuvo frente al enorme árbol lleno de manzanas, se acerco rápidamente con la intención de tomar alguno de esos frutos, pero el árbol al sentir que algo estaba escalando por su grueso fuerte tronco comenzó a agitarte tratando de alejarlo, Kirby calló al suelo y junto con el muchas de las manzanas del árbol… y justo cuando iba a tomar una el árbol comenzó a hablar…

- ¿Quién es el que hoza interrumpir mi sueño? – decía mientras giraba sobre su propio eje para mirar al intruso.

Su mirada no era nada amistosa, de hecho parecía bastante macabra… el árbol hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver al pequeño Kirby…

- Pagaras tu atrevimiento… ¿acaso no sabes quien soy? – le pregunto esperando una respuesta.

Kirby negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

- Pues yo soy el Oscuro Wispy Woods – dijo alzando la voz – y en estos momentos me estas estorbando…

Una oscura aura comenzó a envolver todo el lugar, los destrozados árboles cayeron por el maligno poder… Kirby intento retroceder, pero pronto se dio cuenta que estaba atrapado en un campo de fuerza.

-_ Tengo la impresión que esto no es nada bueno…-_ pensaba mientras veía como todas las manzanas que habían caído en el suelo comenzaban a flotar.

- Tu imprudencia la pagaras con la muerte – los huecos que formaban sus ojos comenzaron a mostrar un extraño resplandor al tiempo que cada una de las manzanas que flotaban se abalanzaban contra el pequeño guerrero.

Kirby traba de esquivar los ataques del árbol maligno, pero eran demasiado rápidos y las manzanas eran muchas, por lo que más de una logró dar contra su objetivo.

* * *

Los seis Waddles Dee se habían reunido con su Jefe y al parecer no traían muy buenas noticias…

- Lo siento señor… pero no hemos encontrado por ningún lado al pequeño – decía uno.

- ¿Buscaron por todo le bosque? – pregunto el Jefe.

- Casi por todo le bosque… no nos acercamos al lugar donde vive… - repentinamente cayó – usted sabe – continuó hablando.

- Son unos cobardes – dijo algo molesto el líder de los Waddles Dee - ¿acaso todo lo tiene que hacer uno? – se pregunto a si mismo – Bien espérenme acá, iré a investigar – dijo mientras se retiraba.

- Pero Jefe… no puede ir solo… es muy peligroso – le dijo uno de sus compañeros deteniéndolo.

- No se preocupes por mi… por algo soy el líder ¿no? – y con estas palabras se retiro.

* * *

Kirby, después de haber recibido un gran número de ataques había decidido absorber las manzanas que aún intentaban golpearlo… sin gran esfuerzo logró absorber todas las frutas, provocándole el árbol maligno se enfureciera aún más.

- ¡Eres un insolente! – le gritó, para que luego un gran número de hojas filosas comenzara dirigirse a él.

Absorbió algunas de las hojas que amenazan con cortarlo y su cuerpo al instante comenzó a trasformarse, el brillo que adquirió cegó por unos instantes a su enemigo…

Kirby ahora tenía sobre su cabeza una especie de casco con visera amarillo con dos ojos en el frente alas a los lados con una extraña cuchilla incrustada en la parte de arriba.

- Pero… ¿Qué paso? – El árbol parecía muy confundido y asombrado de lo que había ocurrido, pero aún así no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados toda una eternidad, de hecho ni si quiera tenía brazos – no me importa que hayas cambiando tu aspecto… no me intimidas ni en lo más mínimo… - dijo para luego continuar con su ataque.

Kirby como si supiera desde siempre lo que debía hacer, tomo la extraña cuchilla y la lanzo, la cuchilla parecía un verdadero boomerang cortando todas las afiladas hojas que el árbol le había lanzado, para luego estrellarse en el tronco de este, para luego devolverse a su dueño.

El ataque había sido muy certero y había dañado de gravedad al árbol, quien comenzó a secarse cuando el maligno poder comenzó ha abandonarlo como una nube de humo… el campo de fuerza se rompió y Kirby observó los últimos momentos de su enemigo.

- Gracias… - dijo en un leve susurro el árbol.

- _¿Qué? – _Kirby no entendía por que un ser tan malvado le estaba dando las gracias por destruirlo.

- Muchas gracias pequeño… - y esas fueron las últimas palabras del árbol.

- Al fin te encontré – decía una conocida voz a sus espaldas – pero ¿Qué sucedió aquí? – decía mientras observaba la escena.

Kirby trato de explicarle lo ocurrido, aunque le era algo difícil, ya que ni le comprendía que era lo que había ocurrido.

- Entiendo… sabes pequeño… tu presencia en este bosque a ayudado mucho… primero nos salvaste a mi y mis compañeros y ahora… has liberado al bosque de la amenaza del maligno Wispy Woods… su hermano se sentirá feliz de saber que al fin a encontrado le descanso eterno.

- _¿Hermano? –_ ahora si que Kirby estaba más que confundido.

- Ven vamos… si no nunca llegaremos hasta donde se encuentra el sabio Wispy Woods – decía mientras tomaba la mano de Kirby y comenzaba nuevamente a caminar.

* * *

Kirby y le Jefe de los Waddles Dee se habían reunido con los otros y ahora caminaban todos juntos en dirección del lugar donde habitaba el gran sabio…

Después de una caminata de aproximadamente cinco horas al fin habían llegado hasta el lugar donde supuestamente se encontraba el gran sabio del bosque…

- Bien pequeño… hasta acá podemos dejarte, ves ese gran árbol que esta en medio de ese extraño circulo… ese es el sabio del bosque Wispy Woods… - dice apuntando al gran árbol – bueno adiós amiguito… espero que nuestros destinos vuelvan a encontrarse… a sido un placer conocerte – le dice mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia y se retiraba junto a sus camaradas.

Kirby se despedía de sus nuevos amigos agitando la mano, hasta que ya no podrían verse… es en ese momento cuando voltea y comienza su caminata hacía el árbol más grande de todo el bosque…

- ¿Qué buscas pequeño? – le pregunta el árbol cuando se encuentra a menos de tres metros de distancia.

Kirby le mostró al gran árbol el cristal del viento que había obtenido en Great Mountain.

- A si que tu eres el guerrero legendario del que hablan tantas leyendas… los Golem deben haberte juzgado y si ahora eres el portador del cristal significa que ellos te consideraron digno de poseerlo.

Kirby asiente con la cabeza antes las palabras de Wispy Woods.

- Mi nombre es Wispy Woods, déjame tocar tu cuerpo para saber si eres el indicado… si lo eres podrás tener el cristal de la tierra – mientras decía esto una de las grandes ramas se acerca hasta Kirby, posándose en su frente.

Durante unos segundos el incomodo silencio se hizo presente hasta que el sabio Wispy Word, volvió a interrumpirlo.

- Veo que tus intenciones son nobles pequeño Kirby… y también e descubierto que has ayudado a este bosque y a mi hermano… muchas gracias – le dice con notable ternura en su voz.

- _¿El árbol maligno que derrote era su hermano? – _se pregunto Kirby.

- Si, pequeño… él era mi hermano… y hace siglos había vuelto maligno por no poder obtener el poder de ser el sabio del bosque… su corazón se lleno de oscuridad y lentamente estaba destruyendo al bosque… - dice con voz un poco melancólica – pero tú… tú lo has salvado y lo has liberado de esas cadenas de maldad que lo mantenían atado… es por eso que tu pequeño guerrero, eres el indicado para poseer el cristal que contiene dentro todo el poder de la tierra.

- _¿Dónde se encuentra el cristal? – _pregunto sabiendo que mientras el sabio mantuviera esa rama en su frente podría saber todo lo que pensaba.

- Dentro de mi se encuentra lo que buscas pequeño… entra y lo veras.

Kirby entras a través de la boca del árbol un poco temeroso, pero dentro de él se encontró con un pequeño altar esta vez totalmente de madera y sobre el un pequeño cristal de forma una forma peculiar, igual al primero… se dirigió hasta el lugar y rápidamente tomo la gema entre sus manos y de las misma forma que la vez anterior esta pareció cobrar vida…

Los tonos verdes y cafés del cristal representaban perfectamente la belleza de la naturaleza… lo que la madre tierra nos había entregado… y así permaneció un buen rato, observando el cristal en sus manos… ahora tenía dos de los cinco cristales en sus manos… su viaje estaba dado resultados y hoy había aprendido una gran lección… los malos también tienen un corazón… y eso le hizo pensar si sus más grandes enemigos tendrían un corazón bondadoso oculto entre tanta oscuridad…

**Continuara…**

** > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >**

Ehhh aquí estoy de vuelta n.n… pensaba subir este capitulo anoche, pero las circunstancias me lo impidieron, además que acabo de terminar el final XDD… espero que les sea de su agrado y que dejen sus comentarios o bien alguna idea n.n… todo sirve XDDD

Muchas gracias a los dos lectores de este fic… me refiero a **Blackirby **y a **Neo-Glitch**… muchas gracias a ambos n.n… espero que les guste este capi y sigan leyendo.

Bueno me despido… hasta la próxima non.


	10. Mysterious Cave

** > > > Cap 9: Mysterious Cave. > > >**

Wispy Word, el sabio árbol del bosque, le había hablado acerca de los poderes que tenían los cristales, le había dicho que cuando encontrara el último de los cinco cristales estos se unirían en uno solo para formar un arma legendaria que le ayudaría a vencer la oscuridad, también el sabio le había revelado la ubicación de dos de los tres cristales restantes.

Le había dicho que el más cercano era el cristal del fuego, aunque el lugar donde estaba escondido era muy peligroso, pero a Kirby no le importaban los peligros a los que debía enfrentarse ya que sabía que todos sus amigos confiaban en el y es por esto que no podría defraudarlos, además que en estos momentos él era la única esperanza de Dream Land.

El gran sabio del bosque también le había mostrado el mejor camino para salir del bosque, y gracias sus consejos, logro llegar a la salida ileso y sin ningún contra tiempo, ahora ya se encontraba en la entrada de Mysterious Cave (N.A: los nombrecitos XD, disculpen la poca originalidad), su siguiente paradero… según el sabio dentro de esa cueva se encontraba el cristal de fuego… la pregunta era ¿Dónde?

- _Bien aquí estoy…- _pensaba muy decidido a entrar -_ aunque se ve bastante oscuro ahí dentro – _volvió a meditar después de observar detenidamente el oscuro agujero.

Estaba decidiendo si entraría o no cuando a lo lejos pudo divisar un pequeño ejército de unos veinte Heavy Knight, los monstruos se movían con rapidez y todos poseían armaduras, que tenían un brillo rojizo y con enormes púas, sobre la cabeza de cada uno de los guerreros un gran y amenazador cuerno amarillo que hacía juego con los brillantes ojos del mismo color, las enormes espadas que portaban como armas también se veían muy poderosas.

- _Creo que ya me decidí – _pensó mientras observaba como el ejercito se acercaba al lugar donde se encontraba – _Bien aquí vamos… - _dijo mientras rápidamente se adentraba en la oscuridad de la cueva.

* * *

Los Heavy Knight pasaron muy cerca de Mysterious Cave, pero siguieron su camino, al parecer buscaban algo, y parecía ser algo muy importante.

- Si no encontramos rápido a ese enano estaremos en problemas – decía uno de los Heavy Kinight.

- Pero si seguimos así no lograremos nada… debemos dividirnos – propuso otro – así la búsqueda sería mucho más rápida.

- Creo que tiene razón… mmm… ¿qué les parece si nos dividimos en grupos de a cuatro? – pregunto otro.

- Así lo haremos – le respondió otro.

De esta forma formaron rápidamente equipos de cuatro miembros, cinco en total, cada uno tomo un camino diferente… uno se dirigió a al bosque…otro se hacía las montañas… uno más hacía las costas… otro volvería al pueblo y el último entraría a la cueva que acababan de pasar.

* * *

Una misteriosa figura observaba todo desde la parte de arriba de la cueva, oculto tras una roca…

- Bien hecho Kirby… has llegado a este sitio antes de lo que me imagine… - decía mientras observaba como el grupo de los Heavy Knight se dirigían a la entrada de la cueva.

- Vamos rápido – decía uno de los cuatro Heavy Knight – Creo que vi algo que se movía dentro de la cueva.

- Espero que sea ese tal Kirby… si lo atrapamos recibiremos una gran recompensa – decía otro que parecía un interesado en encontrar a Kirby.

- Pero si no lo encontramos antes de que el sol se ponga nos vamos a meter en problemas… – dijo otro bastante temeroso de su futuro.

- Nightmare nos destruirá a todos – término de decir otro.

- Son unos cobardes – la voz de una misteriosa figura hizo su aparición.

- ¿Quién eres?... MUESTRATE – el Heavy knight observaba a su alrededor buscando al intruso.

- ¿Me estaban buscando?- pregunto ya estando detrás de los cuatro guerreros.

- Meta Knight… ¿qué es lo que buscas acá? – reconoció inmediatamente al guerrero.

- Lo que yo buque a ustedes no les incumbe… lo que si debería importarles es que va a suceder con sus vidas – los brillantes ojos ámbar de Meta Knight tenían un extraño resplandor que atemorizó a los Heavy Knight.

- Vamos Meta Knight… somos del mismo equipo… estamos trabajando juntos – decía uno el Heavy Knight.

- Yo… no trabajo para nadie…- dijo mientras desenvainaba su espada, su fiel compañera… su única amiga… Galaxia.

- ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? – pregunto otro Heavy Knight, mientras retrocedía junto a sus compañeros.

- No les gustaría saber – dijo acercándose peligrosamente a los cuatro Heavy Knight.

* * *

Kirby se encontraba envuelto en oscuridad… no podía observar claramente hacía donde se dirigía, siguió avanzando, pero sentía como si estuviera descendiendo, por alguna razón el aire dentro de la cueva se estaba haciendo pesado…justo en ese momento pudo divisar un leve rayo de luz rojiza…

- _Que bien…una salida – _pensó mientras corría en dirección a la luz.

Se llevó una gran sorpresa aproximarse… la luz provenía de una pequeña abertura, por suerte tenía el tamaño justo para entrar, al llegar al otro lado le sorprendió aun más lo que vio…

Se encontraba parado sobre un puente hecho de roca sólida y bajo el un enorme lago de lava ardiente… el calor era insoportable y el denso aire impedía respirar con naturalidad.

- _No me gusta este sitió – _decía mientras secaba una gota de sudor que corría por su frente – _hace demasiado calor._

Al otro extremo del puente se podía ver la entrada a un nuevo cuarto… tal ves el lugar donde se encontraba el cristal de fuego… o quizás una nueva trampa o enemigo.

Kirby avanzó con cuidado por el puente, cualquier movimiento en falso significaría su fin, aunque Kirby estaba tan concentrado en no resbalar que no se dio cuenta de los múltiples y pequeños ojos rojizos que comenzaban a abrirse.

Sobre el techo del cuarto había diez pequeñas criaturas observando los movimientos de Kirby y esperando el momento adecuado para lanzarse en emboscada.

Kirby ya estaba llegando a la mitad del puente cuando el sonido de las alas de las criaturas que despertaban y comenzaban a volar lo alerto, observó sobre su cabeza y vio con horror como diez pequeños vampiros, cada uno con dos largos y afilados colmillos, orejas puntiagudas y unas alas de murciélago rojizas.

- Parece que tenemos cena chicos – decía la chillona voz de uno de los vampiros revoloteando cerca de Kirby.

- Si… hace días que no hemos comido algo decente – decía otra de las criaturas.

- No sean mal educados… hay que presentarnos primero – decaí otra chillona criatura – nosotros somos Plecotus… habitamos esta oscura cueva… y tu amiguito… - continuo el Plecotus.

- No eres bienvenido – término de decir otra de las criaturas.

En ese momento los diez vampiros se lanzaron contra Kirby con las intenciones de clavar sus filosos colmillos en su cuerpo, pero Kirby logró reaccionar rápido y salto hacia atrás, dejando que los vampiros chocaran unos con otros.

- _Tengo que salir de aquí – _pensó mientras corría lo más rápido que podía hacia el otro extremo del puente.

- ¡Se escapa! – Grito uno de los Plecotus siguiendo al pequeño – Vamos tras él.

Todos los vampiros se dirigieron en emboscada nuevamente contra Kirby este en un nuevo intento de esquivar sus ataque dio un paso en falso y resbaló.

- Ups… creo que se nos cayó – decía al tiempo que una estridente risa llenaba el lugar.

- _Voy a morir _– pensó mientras observaba como se acercaba al lago lava –_ no aun no… tengo una oportunidad – _recapacito rápidamente, para luego absorber la mayor cantidad de aire y inflar su cuerpo.

Kirby flotaba a escasos centímetros del lago de lava hirviendo, agito con rapidez sus manos para elevarse y lograr alcanzar el puente nuevamente.

- ¿Qué?... como puede ser que este vivo – decía uno de los Plecotus mientras observaba como Kirby se paraba intacto sobre el suelo del puente.

- Ahora morirá – dijo otro al tiempo que volvía a atacarlo.

Kirby salto sobre el vampiro aprovechado de golpearlo, el monstruo cayó sobre el suelo medio aturdido mientras que sus otros compañeros miraban atónitos, Kirby observó a la criatura por unos instantes y luego observó a las otras nueve que volaban a unos metros de distancia de él. Kirby agito su brazo en forma de despedida mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y comenzaba a correr hacia la siguiente habitación.

Los Plecotus observaron como Kirby se perdía de vista…

- Esa bola rosa tiene grandes habilidades – dijo uno de los Plecotus que aún revoloteaba en el aire.

- Si – afirmaban todos apoyando a su compañero.

* * *

Kirby había entrado a un nuevo cuarto, aunque al parecer el ambiente no mejoraba en nada, ahora por las paredes la lava escurría como su fuera agua, y la temperatura seguía en aumento.

- _Genial, más lava… - _pensó – _justo lo que me faltaba._

_- _Veo que no pareces a gusto en mi hogar – decía una misteriosa criatura que comenzaba a salir de uno de los ríos de lava.

Kirby observo ala criatura que terminaba de salir por completo del plasma ardiente. Su cuerpo tenía forma de disco y era completamente rojo, poseía un único ojo y cuatro puntas blancas con agujeros en la punta de donde pequeñas llamas salían por tiempo.

- Mi nombre es Flamer… y esta será tu tumba pequeño – le dejo el disco.

- _Que tienen las criaturas de este lugar que todas se empeñan en destruirme – _pensó resignado y preparándose para el nuevo combate.

Flamer comenzó a girar y a expulsar grandes cantidades de fuego por los cuatro agujeros de su cuerpo, y de esta forma se acerco peligrosamente a Kirby, este retrocedió pero no pudo continuar haciéndolo ya que si se acercaba más a las paredes se quemaría con la lava que por estas caía.

- _¿Qué puedo hacer? – _pensó mientras observaba como una verdadera bola de fuego se acercaba hacia él, con la intención de acabarlo…

**Continuara…**

** > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >**

Bueno aquí esta el noveno capitulo… creo que esta ves si me demore bastante TOT en verdad lo lamento… solo espero que este capi sea de su agrado non…

Ehhhh … ahora son tres las personas que leen este fic… muchas gracias por utilizar parte de su valioso tiempo en leer este fic, en verdad se los agradezco… muchas gracias **Blackirby**, **Neo-Glitch** y ahora también a** Vegetto2**.


	11. ARDE… El poder de las llamas

**Cap 10: ARDE… El poder de las llamas. **

Flamer comenzó a girar y a expulsar grandes cantidades de fuego por los cuatro agujeros de su cuerpo, y de esta forma se acerco peligrosamente a Kirby, este retrocedió pero no pudo continuar haciéndolo ya que si se acercaba más a las paredes se quemaría con la lava que por estas caía.

- _¿Qué puedo hacer? – _pensó mientras observaba como una verdadera bola de fuego se acercaba hacia él, con la intención de acabarlo…

Flamer estaba a menos de un metro de Kirby, y a él aún no se le ocurría ningún plan ingenioso para poder salir ileso del aprieto en el que estaba.

_-_Di tus últimas oraciones pequeño – fue lo último que dijo Flamer.

- _Piensa… piensa… YA SÉ_

Cuando Flamer estame a escasos centímetros de él e incluso podía sentir el enorme calor del cuerpo del disco en llamas, Kirby dio un gran salto, pasando sobre el cuerpo de Flamer, este se estrello con la pared cubierta de lava.

- _Mala idea – _pensaba Kirby corriendo como loco intentando esquivar la verdadera lluvia de lava que se había formado cuando Flamer choco contra la pared.

- Como te atreves a desafiarme enano – Flamer estaba furioso y ardiendo, por obvias razones. (N.A: pobre Kirby TOT, esto no se ve nada bien XDD)

- _Esta furioso – _la cara de terror no se la podía quitar nadie, por alguna razón parecía que Flamer había aumentado considerablemente de tamaño, y ahora su único ojo ahora de un rojo brillante hacía juego con el color de su cuerpo.

- Me las pagaras – dijo mientras volvía a girar, los orificios a sus costados comenzaron a escupir fuego al igual que la vez anterior.

- _Aquí viene de nuevo – _Flamer se acercaba a gran velocidad hacía Kirby, con la única diferencia es que este ahora no estaba atrapado contra la pared, por lo que tomo una sabía decisión – _a correr se a dicho! – _pensó al tiempo que corría lo más rápido que podía.

- No escaparas – le dijo Flamer quien lo seguía de cerca.

Kirby avanzaba por los diferentes cuartos, la cueva era enorme, no parecía tener fin, ya habían atravesado una gran cantidad de habitaciones y cuartos algunos más oscuros y sombríos que otros, pero todos tenían algo en común, todas estaban ardiendo, todas tenían un caluroso y sofocante ambiente.

De esta forma continuo la persecución por un buen rato, Kirby tenía pequeños momentos de descansó cuando encontraba algún lugar donde esconderse, pero estos no duraban mucho tiempo, ya que Flamer no tardaba en encantarlo.

- _No podré seguir con esto por mucho tiempo – _pensaba un cansado y sofocado Kirby, cada vez él respirar se le hacía más difícil y sus pies ya no daban ni un paso más – _pero… que estoy haciendo – _se dijo sorprendido y algo molesto consigo mismo – _no tengo porque escapar – _se detuvo Flamer lo alcanzó y para su sorpresa también se detuvo.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te cansaste? – le pregunto, En su voz se notaba la confianza del triunfo.

Kirby solo sonrió como respuesta ante las preguntas de Flamer.

- Creo que ya estas delirando – le dijo sorprendido – solo un tonto sonreiría cuando esta a punto de morir – termino de decir.

Kirby respiro hondo y se preparo para tomar una gran bocanada de aire caliente.

- _Aquí voy – _fue lo último que pensó antes de comer a absorber con todas sus fuerzas.

A Flamer esto lo tomó por sorpresa y pronto se vio girando a toda velocidad intentando no ser tragado por el pequeño guerrero, para su suerte Kirby se detuvo, aunque al hacerlo Flamer salio disparado a toda velocidad estrellándose nuevamente en una de las paredes.

Kirby no había logrado absorber a Flamer, pero si había absorbido una gran cantidad de lava y piedras ardientes, y eso fue más que suficiente para que su cuerpo reaccionara y comenzara a transformarse.

Nuevamente un extraño brillo rodeo su cuerpo, cuando el brillo desapareció su cuerpo ya se había transformado por completo, ahora el rosa de su cuerpo se había vuelto un poco más oscuro sus mejillas eran de un rojo brillante y sobre su cabeza una tiara de un metal brillante con un cristal verde en el centro parecía sostener la enorme llama rojiza.

Meta Knight había seguido de cerca toda la persecución y ahora observaba oculto tras una gran roca los movimientos del guerrero legendario.

- Ese es Fire Kirby – dijo sin dejar de observar al pequeño guerrero.

Y ahí permaneció en silencio, cubierto por el mando de la oscuridad, desde que Kirby había comenzado su aventura él seguía sus pasos de cerca, no deseaba que el único guerrero estelar que quedaba con vida muriera…

En un principió solo le interesaba que Kirby adquiriera grandes habilidades para que al fin pudiera tener un combate digno de él… un verdadero combate… aunque no se había percatado que sin querer ahora seguía a Kirby no solo por esa razón.

- _A mi no me interesa lo que le pase a este mundo… ni tampoco la tonta misión que se a dispuesto a completar ese pequeño… solo me interesa enfrentarme con los guerreros más poderosos de este universo – _pensó – pero hay algo en ese pequeño que me hace pensar que en este mundo hay algo más que solo combatir… - dijo algo confundido por las dudas que ahora llenaban su mente, dudas que nunca había tenido…

Flamer observaba sorprendido a lo que antes fue una pequeña bola rosada, ahora su cuerpo se había transformado y aún no encontraba una explicación lógica para eso.

- No creas que cambiando tu apariencia me vencerás – dijo desafiante, no se dejaría intimidar de ninguna forma.

- _Eso es lo que él cree – _sentía que sus fuerzas se habían renovado, ahora podía respirar con gran libertad y el calor de el ambiente no le molestaba en lo más mínimo de hecho le empezaba a agradar – _ahora estoy listo para el combate._

Flamer no espero ni un segundo más y se abalanzó contra kirby a toda velocidad, Kirby tomo nuevamente una bocanada de aire, para luego escupir por la boca una enorme llama ardiente.

- Que tonto eres, recuerda que mi elemento es el fuego, como pretendes derrotarme lanzándome fuego – le dijo sin dejar de girar, aunque ya no seguía avanzando se había quedado quieto a la espera del ataque de Kirby.

Las llamas alcanzaron a Flamer, el giro de este alejaba las llamas sin ningún problema y parecía que estaba muy confiado.

- Ves lo que te dije – ya podía sentir el triunfo una vez más – _ese enano no podrá derrotarme, no importa que aya cambiado su apariencia._

_- No me rendiré… no me daré por vencido – _pensó Kirby – _NUNCA ME DARE POR VENCIDO._

La potencia de la flama que Kirby estaba lanzando aumento considerablemente y seguía en aumento, al igual que el calor que despedían. A Flamer se le estaba haciendo difícil mantener el giro y la potencia de la llama estaba haciendo que retrocediera lentamente.

- ¿pero que pasa?... ¿de donde saca tanto poder?

Kirby seguía aumentando su poder, mientras Flamer se cansaba rápidamente hasta que no pudo resistir más.

- Ya… ya no puedo más_ – _después de decir esto detuvo su giro, la potencia de las llamas hizo que este se estrellara por tercera vez contra la pared, pero Kirby aun no detenía el ataque.

La roca comenzó a trizarse y fue ahí cuando Kirby detuvo el ataque… ya era suficiente, había vencido… no tenía para que destruir a Flamer, luego de que kirby se detuvo pudo observar al pobre Flamer completamente pegado a la rocosa pared y con su único ojo ahora en forma de cruz.

- Lo lograste pequeño – dijo la voz de una misteriosa figura.

Kirby se sobresalto al escuchar la voz, y dio un salto para quedar de frente al extraño, listo para cualquier ataque.

- No te alarmes… soy Meta Knight – dijo acercándose a kirby.

Cunado Meta Knight estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que Kirby pudiera distinguirlo, este pareció tranquilizarse.

- Veo que me recuerdas… te felicito por tu trabajo pequeño, lo has hecho muy bien… has progresado mucho – los amarillentos ojos de Meta Knight tenían un extraño brillo que Kirby no detecto.

- ¿_Que es lo que querrá? – _Se pregunto kirby – ¿_y como es que sabía que me encontraba aquí?_

_- _Veo la duda en tu rostro pequeño guerrero… es verdad que has progresado mucho… – la mano de Meta Knight se deslizaba por a empuñadura de su espada sacándola levemente -… pero… aún no estas listo – decía al tiempo que volvía a guardar la espada y alejaba la mano de la empuñadura.

- _No entiendo… ¿para que debo estar listo? – _se preguntaba aún más confundido que antes.

- Te preguntaras… como es que te encontré.

Kirby asintió con la cabeza.

- Te voy ha ser sincero… y la verdad es que he estado siguiendo todos tus movimientos de cerca… dime algo… tu buscas el cristal de fuego… ¿no es cierto?

Kirby estaba muy sorprendido y tardo un poco en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo asintió al instante.

- Sígueme – fueron las últimas palabras de Meta Knight antes de comenzar a caminar.

Kirby parecía inseguro, pero de cualquier forma siguió a Meta Knight, no tenía nada que peder, no tenía ni la menor idea en donde se encontraba y tal vez ese misterioso personaje podría ayudarlo.

De esta forma Meta Knight avanzó por largos corredores rocosos, subió y bajo un sin numero de escaleras de piedras y atravesó una gran cantidad de cuartos, hasta que se detuvo frente a una cortina de lava que caía al suelo y formaba pequeños ríos a los costados del cuarto.

- Este es e lugar… detrás de esa lava encontraras lo que buscas… luego de que obtengas el cristal sube por las escaleras de ese cuarto, te llevaran hasta la salida de Misterios Cave… me despido… nos volveremos a ver – termino de decir para dar unos saltos y desaparecer entre la rocas y la lava del lugar.

- _eso fue extraño – _pensó antes de decidirse a atravesar la corina de lava, tal vez esto podría ser una trampa, pero debía tomar el riesgo.

Meta Knight observó como Kirby al fin atravesaba la lava.

- Yo no puedo seguirte, mi armadura no soportaría el calor de la lava ardiente…- después de decir esto comenzó a caminar alejándose del lugar – nos volveremos a ver pequeño guerrero… pero antes… tengo un asunto pendiente…

Kirby había llegado a una nueva habitación, para su sorpresa la lava no le había hecho ningún daño además que Meta Knight no le había mentido delante de él, al igual que las dos veces anteriores había un pequeño altar que sostenía un cristal oscuro.

Avanzó con cuidado, ya que el suelo tenía numerosas ranuras por donde a veces la lava salía disparada a presión había arriba… llegó sin problemas hasta el altar, subió la pequeña escalinata y tomo el cristal que al instante comenzó a brillar, las llamas del cristal de fuego habían despertado y ahora mostraban un hermoso espectáculo a su poseedor.

Kirby observó hacía adelante y tal como el guerrero misterioso le había dicho, había una larga escalera de piedra que probablemente llevaría a la salida… ahora estaba un paso más cerca de su objetivo, muy pronto podría despertar a sus amigos y devolver la paz a Dream Land, pero por ahora se conformaba con tener en sus manos el cristal de fuego, la llama que alimentaba su esperanza.

**Continuara… **

Al fin aquí esta la continuación del fic… TOT en verdad que lamento la demora, lo siento muchooo, no tengo excusa para la tardanza, son la tres de la mañana y acabo de terminar de escribir este capi, por favor disculpen las faltas de ortografía o alguna cosa que haya quedado mal redactada o extraña… bueno creo que eso es todo, prometo que a penas vuelva de mis vacaciones escribiré el siguiente capi.

Claro y como siempre antes de despedirme deseo agradecer a la gente que lee este fic… en especial a **Neo-Glitch** y a** Blackirby**, muchas gracias por su apoyo y por sus comentarios, en verdad que me hace muy feliz que a alguien le agrade la historia.


	12. ¿Guías angelicales…?

** > > > Cap 11: Guías angelicales… o engañosos enemigos. > > >**

Tres de los cinco cristales ya estaban en su poder, muy pronto completaría su misión y podría despertar a todos los habitantes de Dream Land, pero al parecer conseguir las dos últimas gemas no seria tan sencillo como había pensado, si el primer cristal había sido un problema, el segundo un verdadero dolor de cabeza y el tercero un sofocante infierno, ya no sabía que podía esperar para los dos restantes.

- _Veamos… el cristal del agua es el siguiente – _pensó mientras observaba un antiguo mapa que había conseguido en la biblioteca de Dream Land – _según este mapa el mar se encuentra muy cerca de donde me encuentro._

Aún no podía comprender porque durante todo este tiempo no había logrado llegar hasta la costa, había estado caminando durante horas, según el mapa que tenía en las manos se suponía que ya debería estar como mínimo viendo el agua, pero desde el lugar donde se encontraba no había nada más que extensiones enormes de tierra.

- _Se que este mapa es antiguo… pero… ¿la tierra puede cambiar tanto con el transcurso de los años? – _se preguntaba aún sin entender el porque no había llegado hasta su destino.

Pero eso no era lo único que le preocupaba… había otra cosa mucho más importante que estaba interfiriendo con su concentración, algo que no podía dejar pasar…

- _Tengo mucha hambre – _pensó al tiempo que se dejaba caer al suelo y escuchaba rugir a su estomago – _siento… que las energías se me están agotando… _

No se dio cuenta cuando sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y cayó dormido a causa del cansancio y el hambre, aunque él no sabía que no se encontraba solo… algo o alguien lo había estado siguiendo sin que su presencia fuera percatada y ahora esa misteriosa figura salía de su escondite y se acercaba sigilosamente hasta el pequeño bulto rosa que ahora reencontraba inmóvil sobre el suelo.

* * *

Kirby estaba aún medio adormilado, sus sentidos comenzaban a despertar lentamente, después de un momento comenzó a sentir voces muy cercanas a él…

- _¿Qué sucede?... esas voces… - _pensaba mientras intentaba incorporarse.

A pesar de su esfuerzo no logro moverse ni un centímetro.

- _¿Qué extraño? – _Se dijo al tiempo que abría los ojos y observaba que era lo que lo atenía inmovilizado – _no puede ser… estoy.._.

- Miren… esta despertando – Decía una de las tres criaturas que se encontraba bajo sus pies.

Para sorpresa de Kirby, él ya no se encontraba sobre el suelo ni en él lugar donde recordaba haber perdido el conocimiento, ahora se encontraba a menos de un metro del suelo amarrado fuertemente contra el tronco de un árbol.

- _¿Quiénes son ellos? – _se pregunto mirando confundido y a la ves curioso a las tres criaturas que volaban muy cerca de él.

Kirby ya no se encontraba solo, además de estar atrapado estaba acompañado de tres extrañas criaturas voladoras, sus cuerpos no eran más grandes que el suyo y tenían una linda tonalidad verde acuoso, todos poseían dos pequeños brazos sobre las que sostenían un arco dorado y una flecha con su punta en forma de corazón rosa, todos tenían un par de alas de un tono verde pastel.

- Nos esta mirando – dijo una de las criaturas agitando las alas con fuerza.

- ¿Quién se atreve a acercarse y preguntarle su nombre? – dijo otra de las pequeñas criaturas al tiempo que se escondía detrás de uno de sus compañeros.

- No seas cobarde…– le respondió el compañero del que se estaba ocultando detrás – ve tu y pregúntale – le dijo empujándolo para que se acercara a Kirby.

La pequeña criatura se quedo mirando un buen rato a Kirby sin decir ni una palabra, hasta que al fin se decidió a hablar.

- Este… yo… digo mi nombre es Cupid… - dijo inclinándose como si quisiera hacer una pequeña reverencia – ellos son mis hermanos Cupid – dijo apuntando a las otras dos criaturas – y los tres somos el trío Cupid – dijo sonriendo muy orgulloso.

- _El es muy extraño… pero parece que no tienen malas intenciones – _pensó Kirby mientras aún observaba perplejo a las tres criaturas.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto de pronto el pequeño Cupid que le había hablado.

Kirby intento decir alguna palabra, apero no lo logro.

- _Aún no puedo decir nada_ – pensó aún intentando articular alguna palabra – ki….ki… - al fin lo estaba logrando, eran las primeras silabas que pronuncia en toda su vida.

- Creo que no sabes hablar¿verdad? – Le dijo mientras observaba como Kirby aún intentaba decir algo – no te esfuerces, acabas de despertar… hey me parece que él no es peligroso… ¿Por qué no lo liberamos?

- Sabes hermanito… creo que tienes razón – dijo también acercándose.

- Kir… Ki… Kir… by… ¡Kirby! - termino de decir muy enérgicamente - … _Lo logre… al fin logre decir mi nombre - _pensó muy feliz.

- ¿Kirby?... ¿Ese es tu nombre? – le pregunto el Cupid que se acababa de acercar.

Kirby agito su cabeza en signo de afirmación.

- Bien Kirby, vamos a liberarte – le dijo acercándose a las amarras.

El Cupid más grande de los tres hermanos tomo su flecha y con la punta corto las cuerdas que ataban a Kirby, este cayó al suelo, pero de inmediato se incorporo.

- Esto es tuyo – le dijo el segundo de los hermanos Cupid tendiéndole un trozo de pergamino – es un mapa muy antiguo… ¿hacía donde te diriges Kirby? – le pregunto.

Kirby tomo el pergamino y lo abrió apuntando en el mapa el mar.

- Ya veo… con que te diriges hacia el mar – le dijo el Cupid más pequeño.

- Pero si sigues viendo el mapa al revés dudo que logres llegar – le dijo el hermano mayor tomando el mapa en sus manos y poniéndolo en la posición correcta.

- Hermano… ¿Por qué no le ayudamos al pequeño a llegar hasta su destino? – le dijo el menor de los Cupid dirigiéndose hacía su hermano mayor.

- Es una gran idea…

El estomago de Kirby rugió, el mayor de los Cupid lo miro divertido y dijo…

- Pero ¿qué les parece si comemos algo primero? – les dijo mientras se aleja.

Luego de unos minitos volvió con una gran bolsa, soltó su contenido sobre el suelo dejando caer una gran variedad de frutas silvestres.

- Tu también puedes comer Kirby… el viaje hacía la costa no es muy largo desde donde nos encontramos ahora… pero con hambre no llegaremos a ningún lado.

Kirby no lo pensó ni u segundo y se acerco rápidamente hasta las frutas devorando todo lo que se le ponía a su paso.

- Me parece que tenía hambre – dijo el menor de los Cupid con una pequeña gota en la cabeza.

* * *

Meta Knight había dejado de seguir a Kirby para arreglar un asunto que tenía pendiente con su superior, se acerco hasta el lugar donde una oscura figura se encontraba se encontraba, la habitación donde ahora se encontraba no era para nada muy acogedora, las oscuras paredes parecían aún más sombrías a cada paso que daba, la pesadilla se encontraba de pie junto a un espejo, observando su oscuro reflejo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Meta Knight? – dijo al ver reflejado en el espejo al inesperado visitante.

- Solo he venido a informarle que Kirby esta a punto de reunir los cinco cristales –le dijo al tiempo que se inclinaba a los pies de la sombra.

- Eso ya lo sabia – le dijo sin voltearse.

- No entiendo que es lo que esta esperando para detenerlo… usted sabe muy bien que si Kirby logra reunir los cristales podría vencerlo – le dijo alterado por el calmado todo de la figura.

- Meta Knight… ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? – su tono se volvía cada vez más sombrío – tu no estas preocupado por mi… lo se… ¿acaso temes que si Kirby logra reunir los cristales no sea capas de vencerme?

- Eso no fue lo que le pregunte – le dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

- No me engañas Meta Knight… conozcas todos tus actos de traición… y escúchame bien, esto solo es una advertencia… si vuelves a ayudar a ese enano pagaras caro…

- Tu no puedes detenerme… jure luchar a tu servicio a cambio de poder combatir contra poderosos rivales… tú no has cumplido tu parte del tato, yo no tengo porque cumplir la mía – dijo volteando y retirándose del lugar.

- Meta Knight… estas advertido… no habrán segundas oportunidades… tú me conoces muy bien.

Meta Knight cerró de un solo portazo la puerta del cuarto donde se encontraba su superior. Ahora estaba decidido… ya no ale debía nada a Nightmare… desde ahora actuaría por su propia cuenta.

* * *

Al fin habían llegado hasta el mar, el camino hasta la costa había sido muy peligroso, se habían enfrentado a una gran cantidad de enemigos, pero por suerte los hermanos Cupid ayudaron en las luchas, por lo que no había desperdiciado nada de energía.

- Bien Kirby… – dijo el mayor de los Cupid.

- Esta es la costa de Dream Land… - continuó el segundo hermano.

- ¿No te parece lindo? – le termino preguntando el más pequeño.

Kirby asintió con la cabeza observando con gran admiración la majestuosidad y la inmensidad del mar.

- _Es muy grande – _pensó aún observando con asombro las interminables aguas.

- Bueno Kirby… creo que es hora de despedirnos… - le dijo el Cupid del medio.

- Fue un gusto conocerte – continuó el hermano mayor alejándose con su otro hermano.

El más pequeño de los Cupid tenía los ojos llorosos y aún no decidía cual era la mejor frase para despedirse.

- Este… espero volver a verte Kirby – le dijo bajando la cabeza y alejándose.

Kirby se quedo observando como los tres hermanos se alejaban, pero antes de que se perdieran de vista pudo observar como el mas pequeño volteaba agitando sus manos como diciendo adiós, Kirby por su parte hizo lo mismo hasta que al fin los tres hermanos desaparecieron en la lejanía.

Ahora Kirby se encontraba frente al mar, ahora se preguntaba cuales serian los próximos desafíos que tendría que enfrentar bajo las aguas, no lo sabía pero se sentía muy feliz de haber conocido a los tres hermanos Cupid y esperaba que algún día sus caminos volvieran a cruzarse.

* * *

- No entiendo para que Nightmare quería que ayudáramos a ese enano – dijo una de las tres criaturas.

- A mi me pareció que era muy simpático – dijo el más pequeño de los tres.

- No vuelvas a repetir eso hermano – le dijo furioso el mayor de los tres.

- ¿Creen que la próxima vez que veamos a Kirby tendremos que destruirlo? – pregunto otra de las criaturas.

- No lo creo hermano… estoy absolutamente seguro de que la próxima vez que nuestros destinos se crucen tendremos la misión de acabarlo…

De esta forma los tres hermanos siguieron su camino, ahora se dirigían ha infórmale a Nightmare que su misión había sido cumplida con éxito.

**Continuara… **

** > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >**

Listo al fin acá esta la continuación del fic… este capi no hay ninguna lucha descrita, pero no se preocupen que para encontrar el cristal de agua Kirby nuevamente deberá enfrentarse a poderosos rivales… esperemos que logré salir ileso n.n. Pido disculpas de antemano si se me paso alguna falta de ortografía o algún signo de puntuación n.nUU

Y antes de despedirme quiero agradecer como siempre a **Blackirby**, **Neo-Glitch** y a **Vegetto2**, muchas gracias por su apoyo y espero que este capi sea de su agrado n.n.


	13. Travesía por el Cuarto Elemento

** > > > Cap 12: Travesía por el Cuarto Elemento. > > >**

No sabía que hora del día era… el cielo estaba muy oscuro y no permitía que los rayos del sol atravesaran a la tierra, y lo peor es que sabía perfectamente el motivo de esa oscuridad… todo era culpa de Dark Matter…

- _No me gusta esta oscuridad – _pensaba observando el cielo flotando en medio del mar.

Hace más de una hora que se había zambullido en el mar de Dream Land con la esperanza de encontrar con rapidez el penúltimo cristal, pero sus esperanzas se vieron rápidamente alejadas… se había sumergido una y otra vez, había repetido tantas veces este proceso que ya había perdido la cuenta…

Se sentía frustrado, por más que buscaba no lograba encontrar nada… aunque pensándolo mejor, el hecho de que no hallara nada era bastante compresible, después de todo ¿Qué era lo que estaba buscando exactamente?... sabía que era lo que quería encontrar… pero dudaba mucho que encontrara milagrosamente el cristal del agua sumergido en el fondo del mar, completamente abandonado… habían muy pocas probabilidades de que eso sucediera, tomando en cuenta lo inmenso que era el mar de Dream Land.

- _Si no encuentro ese cristal… - _pensaba mientras registraba el fondo con la mirada - …_busca el cristal del agua en lo más profundo del océano… - _pensó repitiendo mentalmente ese fragmento del verso.

¿Qué querrían decir exactamente las palabras "en lo más profundo del océano", por más que medito acerca de la respuesta, nunca logro encontrarla…

Ya había nadado durante horas, por lo que se encontraba agotado y lo peor era que solo ahora se había percatado de un pequeño detalle… ¡ estaba perdido en medio del mar! … ¿Cómo podría volver a tierra?... bueno por ahora prefirió solo concentrase en resolver una incógnita… y esa era, por supuesto… ¿Dónde se encontraría el cristal?... después de todo no le serviría de nada encontrar tierra firme si no poseía el cristal…

- _¿Qué voy ha hacer ahora? – _pensó preocupándose aún más al ponerse a mediar que tampoco le serviría de nada encontrar el cristal si no podía volver.

Aunque esos pensamientos rondaran por su mente tenía muy claro que debía seguir adelante, si se rendía ahora sus amigos permanecerían en ese sueño eterno en el que los había suspendido el maligno ser que robaba los sueños de los seres vivientes, Nightmare… y si eso sucedía volvería a estar solo…

Los habitantes de Dream Land eran su única familia, no conocía otro mundo que este y a pesar de que había descubierto, no hace mucho, parte de su pasado, no recordaba nada de su vida anterior… en esos momentos proteger a Dream Land, su hogar… y salvar a sus amigos, su familia, era su único propósito claro y por ello no perdería las esperanzas ni mucho menos se rendiría.

Nuevamente volvió a sumergirse, buceo por unos cuantos minutos hasta que el oxigeno le comenzara a escasear y fue justo en el momento cuando emprendía el descenso cuando vio algo que llamo su atención, en el fondo a unos quince metros de donde él se encontraba logró divisar una extraña formación rocosa con una estrecha entrada que despedía una fuerte luz.

- _¿Qué es eso? – _fue lo primero que le vino a la mente cuando vio lo que parecía ser una cueva en el fondo del mar.

No pudo seguir analizándola por más tiempo, ni mucho menos pudo acercarse hasta ella, ya casi se le había agotado por completo el oxigeno u necesitaba con urgencia de ese preciado gas… luego de tomar nuevamente una gran bocanada de aire volvió a sumergirse en busca de esa misteriosa cueva que había visto.

La diviso de inmediato, aunque eso era bastante lógico, ya que la extraña formación rocosa además de ser enormes y muy llamativos por su aspecto irregular, los alrededores estaban completamente vacíos, no había ni una criatura ni alga que creciera cerca, era como si misteriosamente todo hubiera desparecido o aún más, era como si esa cueva hubiera aparecido repentinamente o había emergido de lo más profundo de la tierra y había acabado con todo lo que se encontraba en sus cercanías.

Buceo con rapidez hasta la entrada de la cueva y sin pensarlo dos veces atravesó la estrecha abertura rocosa, por suerte su cuerpo era lo suficientemente pequeño como para atravesar sin ningún problema. Siguió el camino sin retroceder ni vacilar en ningún momento, esperaba llegar hasta el origen de la luz antes de que no pudiera retener más a respiración, tenía la extraña certeza que al llegar hasta el final la cueva no estaría repleta de agua.

No se percato en el momento en que ya había terminado de atravesar el estrecho túnel, y sin poder evitarlo cayo por una especie de cascada hacía un no muy profundo lago subterráneo, por alguna razón el agua nunca llenaba la cueva y el nivel del agua de la poza se mantenía constante, lo más seguro es que por alguna otro sector de la cueva esta saliera hacía el mar, mientras que por el otro agujero entraba constantemente el agua.

- _Este lugar es increíble – _pensó observando vislumbrado las paredes de la cueva, estas estaban repletas de cristales relucientes de múltiples colores.

Nado hasta acercarse a una de la paredes y con aguda de los múltiples cristales comenzó a escalar la irregular pared, a lo lejos había visto otro agujero, lo más seguro es que lo llevara a otra "sala" de la cueva. Cundo al fin logro alcanzarlo paso a través de el sin el menor cuidado.

Al llegar al otro lado observo el cuarto al que había accedido, se trataba de una sala circular muy iluminada, llena de cristales y piedras preciosas, de alguna grieta en la paredes accedían pequeños rayos de luz, que al chocar contra los múltiples cristales reflejaban la luz, y de esta manera toda la habitación quedaba iluminada por una gran cantidad de rayos multicolores.

Kirby se sentía como si se encontrara dentro de un verdadero arco iris, la visión era hermosa, ago que nunca se hubiera imaginado y como era lo más seguro, nunca volvería a ver.

- _Definitivamente esta cueva es muy misteriosa… tal vez en alguna parte de este lugar se encuentre escondido el cristal del agua – _pensó mientras caminaba con precaución, abalanzo hacía una de las partes circulares de la habitación.

Si sus ojos no lo estaban engañando, en esa pared había un cristal particularmente extraño, este era muy opaco y no reflejaba la luz como lo había todos los demás, tal vez había sido solo una casualidad haberlo notado, ya que con el gran espectáculo luminoso que había en la habitación era difícil ver algo con claridad.

Cuando al fin estuvo frente al cristal, lo toco con delicadeza sintiendo su áspera textura, empujo un poco de el y de inmediato parte de la pared desapareció como si se hubiera tratado de una ilusión y Kirby pudo avanzar hacía un nuevo cuarto.

Para su sorpresa, este era completamente diferente a los anteriores, las paredes también estaban cubiertas de pequeños cristales transparentes, pero cuando se acerco un poco más logró notar que esta vez no se trataba de ningún tipo de mineral si no que se trataba de agua congelada que tapizaba todo el cuarto, sobre el techo una gran cantidad de estalactitas transparentes pendían del techo como si se trataran de filosos puñales de hielo de las que goteaban pequeñas gotas de agua.

- _Increíble – _pensó kirby aún inmóvil observando con más detenimiento las paredes.

No lo había notado antes, pero las paredes también mostraban formas irregulares, algunas se asemejaban a cosas que a había visto antes… al fin después de unos cuantos minutos decidió avanzar por deslumbrantes pasillos con fascinantes paredes esculpidas por las filtraciones de la caverna.

Claro que Kirby creyó que el trayecto sería completamente tranquilo y sin el menor contratiempo, pero cuando empezó a moverse las estalactitas del techo comenzaron a vibrar amenazantes, Kirby había detectado estas vibraciones sin ninguna dificultad, ya que al hacerlo provocaban un peculiar y agudo sonido que recorría la caverna a ecos.

- _Esto no me gusta nada… será mejor que comience a correr – _pensó al tiempo que intentaba correr lo mejor que podía intentando que el resbaladizo piso no le jugara una mala pasada.

Lo que kirby no sabía es que es que el agudo sonido producido por la vibración de las estalactitas era una advertencia para todo le que se atreviera a atravesar la caverna, y como la advertencia no había sido tomada en cuenta de el techo los puñales de hielo comenzaron a hacer chocando y rompiéndose en mil pedazos contra el suelo congelado al no acertar en su Branco que se desplazaba con gran agilidad o mejor dicho que se deslizaba con gran habilidad.

- _Si una de esas cosas me alcanza quedare igual que una brocheta – _dijo mentalmente imaginándose su final.

Pero para suerte de el pequeño guerrero su gran habilidad para deslizarse había salvado su vida, no sabía como pero ninguna de las estalactitas había caído sobre él y al fin había llegado al final de la cueva sin el menor rasguño, había sobrevivido al primer obstáculo, pero no sabía cuantos peligros y trampas podrían estar esperándolo.

Aunque… no tuvo que esperar demasiado para verse envuelto en un nuevo problema, al cuarto donde había accedido era habitado por una familia de diez criaturas todas idénticas, solo podían diferenciarse por el tamaño, los más grandes seguramente eran los mayores… a primera vista parecían inofensivos, tenían cuerpos redondos, pequeños y de textura extraña como si se tratara de caucho color verde agua y brillante, no tenían boca pero si poseían dos alargados ojos que mantenían cerrados todo le tiempo y sobre la parte superior del cuerpo dos chispas de tamaño considerable estaban a la vista.

Kirby se acerco con cautela, pero al instante fue detectado por una de la criaturas de inmediato comenzó el alboroto y lo que antes eran pacificas criaturas que saltaban de un lado a otro con chispas en la cabeza, ahora se habían transformado en extraños y peligrosos monstruitos que saltaban y despedían un pequeño campo de electricidad perfectamente visible a su alrededor.

- _Tal vez si no me mueva se olviden de mi presencia – _pensó Kirby algo esperanzado, retrocediendo hasta quedar atrapado contra la pared.

Observo como las criaturas se acercaban lentamente a el dando saltos y despidiendo campos eléctricos de alto voltaje, definitivamente esta era una preocupante situación… ellos no solo le ganaban en numero sino que tenían en su poder un arma que podía llegar a ser mortal, Kirby sabía perfectamente que la electricidad era muy peligrosa, sino que también sabía que si la descarga no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarlo de un solo golpe, la muerte sería lenta y dolorosa por continuas y pequeñas descargas eléctricas.

Hasta ahora había logrado superar todos los obstáculos que se atravesaban en su camino, pero ahora… ahora no estaba seguro de si podría lograrlo… estaba en peligro y lo sabía, lo sabía tan bien como el hecho de que los pequeños monstruos se acercaran a el con miradas de pocos amigos… tenía que pensaren algo, y rápido.

**Continuara…**

** > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >**

Al fin el siguiente capitulo del fic, lamento mucho la tardanza, pero tenía toda la inspiración y no encontraba el nombre de un monstruo que fuera de hielo, a si que al final me rendí y decidí cambiar esa parte y en su lugar puse a los pequeños chispotes XDD, tiernos pero peligrosos… o.o me pregunto si Kivi lograra salir ileso de todo esto… n.n seguro que si, el es un guerrero y buscara la forma de salir de este aprieto.

Antes de despedirme quiero agradecer el review dejado por **Blackirby **non, y también agradezco a todos los que leen este fic… y espero que disculpen mi demora… prometo que el siguiente capitulo estar muy pronto.


	14. La familia Chispón

Como ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que subí el último capitulo creo que lo mejor seria comenzar este con un pequeño fragmento del capi anterior XDD… hace mucho tiempo que no lo continuo -UUUU y hasta yo había olvidado en que parte lo había dejado TOT lo sientooo, tratare de ser más responsable. ¬¬ si claro XDD… no, en serio… intentare ser más responsable.

**> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >**

En el capitulo anterior… (Recordemos que nuestro pequeño guerrero, Kirby, se encontraba dentro de una cueva a muchos metros bajo el mar de Dream Land en busca del cuarto cristal y que se había salvado por muy poco de quedar como una verdadera brocheta gracias a las estalactitas y justo cuando creyó que el peligro había pasado se encontró con un grupo familiar de diez nada amistosas criaturas eléctricas)

- _Tal vez si no me mueva se olviden de mi presencia – _pensó Kirby algo esperanzado, retrocediendo hasta quedar atrapado contra la pared.

Hasta este momento había logrado superar todos los obstáculos que se atravesaban en su camino, pero ahora… ahora no estaba seguro de si podría lograrlo… estaba en peligro y lo sabía, lo sabía tan bien como el hecho de que los pequeños monstruos se acercaran a el con miradas de pocos amigos… tenía que pensaren algo, y rápido.

**> > > Cap 13: La familia Chispón. > > >**

Ahora estaba en problemas y esta vez no le cabía duda que nada podría ayudarlo, ni siquiera se atrevía a emitir sonido alguno, sabía que cualquier movimiento en falso provocaría una alteración en los ánimos de los habitantes de este lugar, pero también tenía claro que no se podía quedar paralizado por mucho más tiempo, ya que ha cada salto que daban los monstruos acordaban lentamente la distancia que los separaban y como consecuencia de lo anterior cada vez se encontraba más y más acorralado.

- _Atacarlos directamente no es la mejor opción, estoy seguro que ese extraño brillo alrededor de su cuerpo no es un adorno… si tan solo pudiera determinar cuanto es el alcance de sus ataques… - _pensó aún sin hacer ningún movimiento.

A diferencia de Kirby los pequeños monstruos eléctricos parecían tener la situación muy clara, para ellos Kirby era una criatura no identificada, en pocas palabras un peligro, un intruso, y a esto solo le encontraban una simple y rápida solución, acabar con el extraño protegiendo de esta manera su comunidad, y luego seguir sus tranquilas vidas como si nada hubiera pasado.

-_Tal vez esto sea arriesgado… pero no tengo otra alternativa – _pensó decidido al fin, después de todo no tenía nada que perder.

Si no hacía algo esas criaturas lo matarían, por lo que decidió utilizar la única arma que tenía a su alcance si esto no resultaba todo estaría perdido… Se concentro al máximo, cerro los ojos e intento despejar su mente, pasaron escasos segundos antes de que levantara su mirada decidido, esta vez sin ninguna duda.

Ahora estaba listo, determinado comenzó a absorber todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, las diez criaturas al instante retrocedieron tratando escapar, la más grade de ellas se aventuro a atacar y lanzó un poderoso rayo, que como era de suponerse kirby termino absorbiendo junto con algunas piedras, sin antes sentir el choque eléctrico que producía el rayo dentro de su cuerpo.

- _Eso fue extraño – _pensó tocando su estomago con ambas manos – _y además doloroso._

Aún podía sentir un extraño temblorcito recorriendo su cuerpo, cuando la molesta sensación había desaparecido al tragarse por completo el rayo, su cuerpo comenzó a sufrir una transformación. (N.A: esto es uno de los motivos por el cual me había estancado XD, no recordaba exactamente cual era la apariencia de Kirby y espero no cometer algún error, en el aso contrario, espero que me disculpes -.-)

Las diez criaturas se reagruparon, asustadas y confundidas por el brillo que despedía el cuerpo de Kirby. Cuando el brillo se apago las diez criaturas estaban aún más confundidas que antes al notar el cambio de apariencia de su intruso.

Kirby ahora tenía sobre su frente una pequeña tiara de oro con dos pequeñas puntas que sobresalientes y en el centro una pequeña gema azulina, un pequeño zafiro, sobre la tiara un extraño fuego de un color verde agua con pequeñas chispas y rayos atravesándolo, fue lo que más llamo la atención de lo monstruitos.

- _Miren, miren_ – escucho Kirby una voz extraña, creyó que provenía de la pequeña criatura que saltaba inquieta, entre los más grandes.

- _Vean que lindas luces_ – escucho otro también saltando alegre.

- _No, no están hablando… pero puedo entenderlos… ¿Qué sucede?_

_- Veo que ahora podemos comunicarnos – _escucho que le decía la criatura más grande, seguramente el líder o jefe familiar.

- _¿Comunicarnos?...¿Como es que puedes oír mis pensamientos? – _se pregunto confundido.

- _No.. no estamos oyendo tus pensamientos, solo estamos leyéndolos por medio de los rayos y los sutiles cambios en la intensidad de la electricidad sobre tu cabeza – _le respondió.

_- Si, así es… puedes entendernos porque ahora tu también puedes verlo… sobre nuestras cabezas, las chispas, es así como nos comunicamos… - _comento emocionado el más pequeño.

_- Ahora eres como nosotros – _Dijo otro.

- _Estábamos tratando que con entendieras, pero parecías muy asustado, por lo que aumentamos la intensidad de las chispas, para ver si así podías entendernos mejor…_

Ahora entendía lo que había ocurrido, estas criaturas no querían hacerle realmente daño, solo estaban tratando de comunicarse con el, aunque como en ese entonces no podía entenderlos, había interpretado todo mal.

- _¿Qué es lo que buscas viajero? – _le pregunto sin dar más rodeos.

- _Querido, deberías tener más tacto… como tratas así a nuestro primer invitado en años – _le reprocho otra de las criaturas aumentando sus chispas como si estuviera enfadada – _discúlpalo, esta algo gruñón… - _dijo dirigiéndose a Kirby

- _¿Verdad que vas a quedarte? – _le pregunto uno de los pequeños monstruos saltando a su alrededor alegre.

- _Este… la verdad es que estoy en una misión muy importante…_

_- ¿Misión?- _preguntaron al unísono los tres más pequeños - _¿Eres un detective? o ¿ un agente secreto?... – _se atropellaron para preguntarle.

_- Este no… yo solo… he venido en busca de un cristal._

_- ¿Un cristal has dicho? – _le pregunto esta vez más grande.

- _Si… busco un cristal… - _le reitero algo intimidado.

La verdad es que a pesar de que ahora las criaturas no le parecían tan intimidadores, se seguía sintiendo muy extraño, la cercanía que ahora tenía con ellos hacía que su campo magnético chocara con el de alguno de los de los monstruos, provocándole un incomodo hormigueo.

- _¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes chico, yo puedo llevarte hasta el lugar donde se encuentra, después de todo a nosotros no nos afecta en nada que te lo lleves – _le dijo alegre el padre.

- _¿Podemos acompañarlos?- _preguntaron todos los pequeños al unísono.

- _No, claro que no, saben que el lugar donde ira su padre es peligroso, a si que ustedes se quedan aquí – _les regaño la madre.

- _Bien ya esta decidido… en marcha rosadito…_

¿Rosadito, definitivamente ese sobrenombre no era uno de los que más le agradaba.

De esta manera Kirby y el padre de los Chispones comenzaron a caminar, o más bien Kirby comenzó a caminar siguiendo a la criatura que se desplazaba saltando delante de él. Avanzaron a través de un verdadero laberinto, completamente oscuro, aunque ninguno de los dos noto este detalle, ya que sus cuerpos expedían luz propia por lo que podían ver claramente por lo menos dos metros a su redonda.

El viaje fue bastante silencioso, pero cuando se detuvieron Kirby parecía bastante confundido.

- _Atravesando esaagujero se encuentra el santuario con el cristal de agua –_ le comunico con seriedad.

Kirby observó el lugar que la criatura le indicaba, era cierto, a unos cuantos metros de distancia de donde ellos se encontraba había un pequeño orificio por el cual su cuerpo podría caber perfectamente.

- _Ha sido muy amable al traerme hasta aquí…_

_- No… aún no me lo agradezcas… yo soy el guardián de ese cristal, y no puedo dejar que te lo lleves sin que antes logres vencerme… _

Kirby miro confundido a la criatura que estaba delante de él, ahora entendía porque no habían dejado de los pequeños Chispones los acompañaran, el padre sabía perfectamente a que era lo que venia.

- _No deseo luchar con usted…_

_- No tienes alternativa… - _le respondió mirándole amenazante – _si tienes el valor para vencerme serás digno de llevarte el cristal_... _si no es esí_..._ no vale la pena que sigas viviendo, en especial despues de saber la hubicación de la entrada al santuario._

Kirby no respondió, no podía contradecir lo que el decía. Muy a su pesar se dio cuenta que nuevamente tendría que luchar contra su voluntad, no quería dañar al padre de la gran camada de Chispones, pero en esta situación no le dejaban opción…

**Continuara…**

**> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >**

Si lo se… -.-UU no tengo perdón… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que actualice? Ufff creo que fue hace muuucho n.nUU, la verdad es que ya no quedan tantos capítulos para terminar esta historia XD, no se porque me había estancado de esa manera, pero bueno para toda la gente que lee este fic… estoy de vuelta non… espero que disculpen lo corto del capi, prometo subir pronto la continuación.

Antes de despedirme quiero agradecer a **Blackirby**, muchas gracias por tu incondicional apoyo, espero que no te moleste que después de tantos siglos haya decidido continuar XD, para ti y para toda la gente que lee o podría llegar a leer este fic un saludo ;D

Se despide atte Zilia K.


	15. ¿Kirby ha fallado?

Bueno antes de empezar con el capitulo, solo quiero decir que acabo de terminar de releer todo el fic y percatarme de un pequeño detalle ò-ó ¡Cuanta cantidad de cosas mal redactas y palabras repetidas! XDD, definitivamente cuando acabe de escribirlo lo subiré nuevamente los capítulos, pero esta vez corregidos n.nUU, bueno sin más que decir, los dejo con el capitulo 14 non.

**> > > Cap 14¿Kirby ha fallado? > > >**

Kirby retrocedió un poco al ver la determinada mirada del padre Chispón, a pesar de que ahora tenía el poder para poder combatir contra él, no lo deseaba, de hecho nunca deseo tener que empezar un viaje tan peligroso o enfrentarse a los a las criaturas que consideraba sus amigos, nunca quiso dañar a nadie.

- _No es correcto…_

_- ¿Quieres salvar a tus amigos? – _le pregunto mirando el rostro confundido de Kirby.

- _Si… deseo que ellos despierten… _

_- Entonces tienes claro por lo que estas luchando… ¿no es así?_

_- No… yo no quiero pelear, yo no quiero hacerle daño… a nadie más._

_- Si no luchas las esperanzas de que tus amigos regresen y que Dream Land sobreviva se extinguirán para siempre… _

El tenía razón, si no luchaba no podría derrotar a Nightmare y si no lo derrotaba no podría despertar a sus amigos…y… Dream Land estaría condenado a desaparecer, de la misma manera como había desaparecido su planeta natal.

- _Yo no quiero que las esperanzas se pierdan… - _dijo bajando la mirada, conteniendo las lagrimas.

Deseaba llorar, pero sabía que este no era el momento para hacerlo, además no era tonto y sabía perfectamente que el agua era buena conductora de la electricidad y el no quería electrocutarse antes de tiempo, sin siquiera haber comenzado la pelea. (N.A: o.o yo si hubiera sido Kirby nunca me hubiera puesto a pensar en eso XDDD, de seguro muero ahí mismo electrocutada XD)

_- Y es por eso que estas luchando… es por eso que quiero que me demuestres hasta donde eres capaz de llegar para llevar a cabo tu misión… si no puedes derrotarme, no tiene caso que sigas con esto._

Ahora lo comprendía, la criatura eléctrica que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia delante de él, le había hecho abrir los ojos, ahora podía comprender con mayor claridad, los guardianes no eran monstruos malignos que estaban empeñados a impedirle continuar con su misión, si no que todo lo contrarío, ellos estaban protegiéndolo a él.

- _Si no puedo derrotarlo… no tiene caso que siga con esto… - _repitió como si esas palabras le dieran seguridad.

Levanto la mirada, ahora dispuesto a combatir, a pesar de que en su mente había algo que seguía contradiciendo sus acciones, porque después de todo, iba a tener que dañar a el padre de una numerosa familia.

- _No me daré por vencido… he empezado esto… y ahora… pretendo terminarlo – _le dijo, aumentando el campo magnético que lo rodeaba, haciendo que la luz que despedían sus rayos iluminara toda la oscura sala en la que se encontraban.

_- Así esta mucho mejor… - _dijo esbozando una sonrisa complacida, había logrado devolverle las fuerzas a el pequeño Kirby y eso, para él, era muy importante como guardián del cristal.

Luego de esas palabras la inevitable pelea comenzó, cada uno por su parte empezó a lanzar innumerables rayos a su oponente y estos al chocar ocasionaban pequeñas explosiones que hacían retumbar las paredes a su alrededor.

Al parecer el combate duraría bastante tiempo, ya que las fuerzas de ambos contrincantes estaban muy parejas, y ninguno de los dos retrocedía ni un milímetro de su posición.

* * *

Muy cerca de los dominios donde se encontraba Nightmare, el gran jefe de las pesadillas, Meta Knight se cruzó con tres pequeñas criaturas que caminaban en sentido contrarío al de él. 

- Pero si son los tres hermanos Cupid – dijo una vez que estaba justo delante de ellos.

- ¿Y tú… tú eres…? – comenzó el más pequeño haciendo un gran esfuerzo por recordar algo.

- Eres un tonto – le dijo el mayor de los Cupid golpeándolo en la cabeza – no te das cuenta que es Meta Kniff, mano derecha del señor Nightmare.

A Meta Knight le corrió una pequeña gota por su cabeza.

- No hermano estas mal, es Meta Night – le reprocho el segundo hermano Cupid.

- Que no es así – le regaño el mayor.

- Que si – le respondió el otro.

- Que no ¬O¬X.

- Que si ¬0¬XX

Meta Knight observaba la tonta discusión de los hermanos tratando de no perder la paciencia, pero justo cuando pensaba intervenir el más pequeño de los Cupid se le adelanto.

- ¡Ya me acorde! – dijo muy feliz - eres el vecino de mi tía Magnolia…

Los dos hermanos Cupid incluyendo Meta Knight cayeron de frente al suelo. Meta Night se levanto de inmediato se sacudió el polvo, respiro hondo y con mucha calma comenzó a hablar.

- ¡SON UNOS ESTUPIDOS…MI NOMBRE ES META KNIGHT! – les grito mirándolos con enojo inyectándoles sus penetrantes ojos dorados.

Los tres hermanos Cupid se abrazaron asustados, temblando de miedo al escuchar el gran grito que Meta Knight había pronunciado.

- Lo lamentamos señor Meta Knight – dijeron los tres al unísono, bajando sus miradas apenados.

- Ya no importa u.ú – les respondió calmándose un poco – díganme… ¿van ha visitar a Nightmare?.

- Si… - le respondió de inmediato el más pequeño - lo que sucede es que el señor Nightmare nos encomendó una importante misión y veníamos a decirle que ya la habíamos completa… Auch – dijo al recibir un nuevo golpe de su hermano mayor - ¿ahora que hice? – pregunto con los ojos vidrioso, mirando confundido a su hermano.

- Eres un tonto… eso era información ultra secreta… recuerda que íbamos en una misión encubierta – le reprocho su hermano.

Una nueva gota recorrió la cien de Meta Knight al presenciar otra discusión entre las tres criaturas, aún no podía entender como esos tres hermanos habían llegado a convertirse en secuaces de Nightmare.

- Ejem – dijo interrumpiéndoles – disculpen que los moleste… pero… ¿me podrían decir cual era esa tan importante y secreta misión a la que Nightmare los envió?

- Ayudar a Kirby a llegar hasta su siguiente destino – respondió nuevamente el más pequeño, recibiendo un nuevo zape de su hermano mayor.

- ¿Kirby han dicho?...¿donde esta él ahora?

- En el mar de Dream Land – respondieron los tres Cupid al unísono.

Los tres se miraron asustados y de inmediato se taparon las bocas, eso comprobaba lo malo que eran para mantener un secreto.

- Gracias, nos vemos – les dijo Meta Knight alejándose a toda velocidad del lugar.

- ¿Y ahora que haremos? – pregunto el segundo hermano Cupid.

- Nuevamente hemos metido la pata – dijo el mayor meditando lo ocurrido.

- ¿Qué pata? Si ni siquiera tenemos.

Los otros dos hermanos se miraron respectivamente y luego miraron al más pequeño, el segundo hizo un signo afirmativo a el mayor y este se acerco al pequeño.

- ¡No me contradigas! – le dijo propinándole un nuevo zape al más pequeño.(N.A: XDD pobrecito XDD, abusan de su inocencia XDD)

- ¿Qué dije? TOT

Luego de eso el silencio reino entre los tres hermanos, todos se miraban con caras expectantes, esperando a que él otro hiciera o digiera algo. Se mantuvieron así hasta que el mayor volvió ha hablar.

- Muy bien, ya se que es lo que vamos ha hacer, primero que nada vamos a taparte la boca – dijo dirigiéndole una mirada al más pequeño

- _Me lo temía… T-T_

- Y luego… - continuo - vamos a ir a visitar al maestro Nightmare y le diremos que hemos cumplido con la misión, omitiendo claro, el encuentro con Meta Knight – termino de decir orgulloso.

- Que inteligente eres – lo felicito el segundo hermano.

- Claro… no por nada soy el mayor – respondió con falsa modestía.

- _¿Por qué a mi? TOT – _pensó el más pequeño de los Cupid sabiendo lo que le esperaba – _yo y mi gran bocota T-T_

De esta manera los tres Cupid lograron llegar a un "acuerdo" y retomaron su marcha.

* * *

Mientras, en lo más profundo del mar, Kirby y el padre de los Chispones continuaba con su arduo combate. Ambos estaban muy cansados, pero ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a rendirse. 

- _Eres muy hábil pequeño… admiro tu determinación _

La respiración del pequeño Kirby era agitada, si esto continuaba así perdería, debía pensar en un buen plan para vencer a su contrincante. Miro a su alrededor, buscando alguna salida o algo que pudiera auxiliarlo.

- _¿Qué buscas?... las únicas salidas de este lugar esta detrás de mi y a tus espaldas… solo hay dos caminos… avanzar o retroceder… tu decides._

Kirby examinando las paredes, buscando algo, no sabía que exactamente, pero tenía en presentimiento que si lo veía lo sabría. Después de unos minutos encontró de que buscaba, las explosiones que había ocasionado la pelea habían dejado su marca sobre las paredes.

- _Y decido avanzar – _le dijo comenzando a correr hacia la criatura.

El jefe Chispón miro extrañado la actitud de el pequeño Kirby, pensó que preso de su desesperación había decidido atacarlo directamente a corta distancia.

- _Grave error chico… - _Dijo aumentando la intensidad de los rayos que lo rodeaban – _precipitándote de esa manera solo conseguirás perder este combate._

Kirby sonrió ante la acción del guardián, había caído en su trampa.

- _Yo te aconsejaría que cuidaras más tu cabeza – _le dijo deteniéndose de golpe, concentrando todo su ataque sobre las rocas que estabas sobre la criatura.

Los rayos impactaron sobre las paredes rocosas, llenas de grietas previamente ocasionadas por el duro combate. El guardián del cristal de agua miro hacia arriba cuando ya era demasiado tarde, gran parte del techo se le venía encima y por mucho que aumentara su campo de energía no lograba desintegrar la gran cantidad de rocas que comenzaban a caer sobre el.

Kirby observó la escena aterrado, estaba tan determinado a vencer que no se dio cuenta de lo que había ocasionado, de inmediato comenzó una desesperada carrera intentando salvar a el guardián. El pequeño Kirby atravesó el campo eléctrico que el Chispón había formado para su propia protección, sintiendo como la electricidad recorría su cuerpo dañándole, pero aún así no se detuvo, hasta que logro empujar a la criatura lejos del lugar donde las rocas caían.

- _¡No… kirby! – _dijo incorporándose, viendo como las rocas cubrían al pequeño rosa.

Cuando el caos termino y la nube de polvo se disipo, el guardián se acerco hasta la montaña de rocas que habían sepultado a Kirby.

- _Kir… kirby – _repitió acercándose a las rocas - _¡KIRBY!_

Nunca creyó que esta pelea terminaría así, el pequeño había sacrificado su vida para salvarlo y con él todas las esperanzas de que Dream Land se salvara se habían extinguido…

**Continuara…**

**> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >**

Holas non, aquí estoy de vuelta con un nuevo cap, la verdad es que originalmente este capitulo tenía otro nombre y terminaba en otra escena XD, pero al ir escribiendo decidí dejarlo hasta ahí, como se habrán percatado trate de combinar muchas cosas en él, una pizca de humor, algo de acción y dramatismo… digo… ¡Qué tragedia! TOT Kirby acaba de ser sepultado por un montón de rocas, ahora ¿Qué sucederá con Dream Land¿Meta Knight llegara para presencia el funeral de pequeño rosadito¿Cómo podrá vivir con la culpa el padre de los Chupones?... bueno esto y mucho más para el siguiente capitulo, que ya tiene título ;D, o.o que milagro XDDD, espero que no les moleste que este capi sea un poco más largo n.nU.

Bueno antes de despedirme, le mando un saludo a quien lea este fic XD, cualquier duda, sugerencia, crítica, amenaza de muerte, etc. Será aceptada… non nos vemos…


	16. La luz que no desea extinguirse

**Cap 15: La luz que no desea extinguirse. **

La estancia se encontraba a oscuras, tal vez demasiado oscura para el gusto de cualquiera. El único rayo de luz que se colaba al cuarto, provenía del pequeño espacio que quedaba bajo la puerta, y era esta escasa luz la que se encargaba de formar la gran cantidad de sombras en las que la misteriosa silueta del sujeto, único habitante del lugar, se ocultaba.

Fuera del cuarto, justo frente a la gran puerta, tres pequeñas criaturas discutían acerca de su siguiente movimiento, pero para variar parecían no estar llegando a un acuerdo. No lograban decidir quien sería el primero en entrar y enfrentarse a su amo.

- Ya estamos frente a las puertas del cuarto donde se encuentra el señor Nightmare – dijo el mayor de los tres.

- Y por ser tú el mayor de los tres deberías ir primero u.u – le dijo el que le seguía en edad y porte – demuéstranos que eres valiente y toca la puerta.

- Yo creo, por ser el más inteligente de los tres… que los más conveniente en este aso sería sortearlo, de esa manera este conflicto se resolverá sin peleas y de la manera más justa posible – le dijo con gran seguridad – y yo como el mayor de los tres, voto por nuestro hermano menor, ya que el fue el culpable de que Meta knight se enterara de nuestra ultra secreta misión u.ú…

- TxT – lloraba silenciosamente el más pequeño, que en estos momentos se encontraba amordazado – _no se porque presiento que no saldré bien de todo esto._

- ¿Qué me dices tú hermano? ¬u¬ - pregunto dirigiéndose al que le seguía en edad.

- Considerando tú argumento, pienso que tu punto de vista esta muy acertado y me parece lo más justo ¬u¬ - le respondió dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice a su hermano.

- ¿Tienes algo que decir a tú favor, pequeño hermanito?

- OxO mmmm… TxT mmmmm – trataba de negarse, pero gracias a la mordaza le era imposible emitir palabra alguna.

- Bueno n.n, tu silencio me indica que no tienen ningún inconveniente – le dijo sonriéndole, dándole pequeñas palmaditas sobre su espalda – no sabes lo orgulloso que me haces… eres un Cupid muy valiente…

- Yo diría que el más valiente – le apremio su otro hermano.

El pequeño Cupid observaba aterrado la cínica sonrisa de sus hermanos y al mismo tiempo que un fugaz pensamiento de salvación pasaba por su mente trato inútilmente escapar, pero su hermano mayor lo detuvo, sosteniendo de una de sus alas.

- Y como somos tan buenos hermanos y admiramos tu sacrificio, te deseamos buena suerte y te daremos un pequeño empujón, para ayudarte – le dijo al tiempo que lo empujaba con fuerza hacia la puerta.

La pequeña criatura chocó contra la puerta, el ruido seco y estrepitoso que produjo alarmo a los dos Cupid restantes quienes se alejaron asustados del lugar ocultándose detrás de un pilar que había en el pasillo, abandonando a su pequeño hermano que ahora se encontraba noqueado sobre el suelo.

- ¿QUÉ ES ESE ESCANDALO! – se escucho el grito lúgubre y aterrador de la pesadilla que habitaba la oscura estancia.

- Somos… nosotros… señor… los hermanos Cupid – respondió después de unos segundos el mayor de los tres acercándose.

- ¿Y qué están esperando para pasar, inútiles! – les grito bastante furioso.

* * *

En ese mismo momento, a muchos metros bajo el nivel del mar, en la parte más profunda del océano del Dream Land, en una cueva completamente desconocida para muchos, bajo una verdadera montaña de rocas yacía atrapado el cuerpo la única esperanza para este mundo, Kirby había arriesgado su vida para salvar la del guardián. 

- _¡KIRBY¡Resiste pequeño! _

El Chispón usando sus rayos eléctricos trataba de quitar las rocas que cubrían a Kirby, desintegrándolas, el problema estaba en que eran demasiadas y al paso que iba no lograría quitarlas a tiempo, si el pequeño no había muerto a causa del impacto seguramente lo haría por asfixia.

- _Por favor… no te mueras… - _dijo cayendo rendido al suelo.

No tenía las sufrientes energías para seguir adelante, estaba completamente agotado a causa del combate.

- _Lo siento… pequeño… _

Justo en ese momento pudo sentir un fuerte remezón que provenía desde el centro del montículo de rocas, sin pensarlo dos veces se incorporo presuroso y pudo ser testigo del momento que todas las rocas que cubrían al pequeño Kirby salían disparadas en diferentes direcciones.

- _¿Pero… qué..?_

Las rocas se estrellaron contra las paredes levantando una nueva nube de polvo, cuando esta al fin se disipo, el guardián pudo ver con sus propios ojos lo que creía era un verdadero milagro.

Kirby había sobrevivido gracias a una rápida táctica que había decidido utilizar en el último momento, sin saber como lo logro, había conseguido liberar su cuerpo del poder eléctrico a su voluntad y una vez hecho eso absorbió una buena cantidad de rocas y con ellas su cuerpo volvió a cambiar, transformándose nuevamente en stoneKirby.

- _No puedo creer que funcionara… - _pensó el pequeño mirando su oscurecida piel – _si no hubiera sido porque cambie de forma en estos momentos estaría muerto…_

El Chispón se acerco hasta el cambiado Kirby y trato de comunicarse con él, pero ahora eso era imposible, Kirby no era capas de interpretar lo que sus rayos decían y él tampoco podía descifrar lo que el pequeño estaba pensando.

- _Me alegra que el señor Chispón se encuentre a salvo – _pensó dedicándole una sonrisa a la criatura.

A pesar de no poder entenderlo Kirby pudo descifrar lo aliviado que se encontraba la criatura al verlo con vida solo interpretando la expresión de sus ojos y a pesar que los rayos que salían de la cabeza del Chispón rozaban su cuerpo no le hacían ningún daño, su nuevo cuerpo era resistente a la electricidad, por lo que ahora no tenía de que preocuparse.

- _Es una lastima que ahora no podamos comunicarnos… pero aún así te doy las gracias – _pensó mientras hacía una inclinación, para demostrarle al pequeño lo agradecido que estaba – _has salvado mi vida… además me has demostrado que tienes el coraje y la fuerza para superar cualquier adversidad… eres merecedor de llevar contigo el cristal de agua._

Kirby observo extrañado la acción del guardián y estuvo aún más confundido cuando el comenzó a avanzar haciendo ademán para que lo siguiera.

- _Me pregunto a donde querrá que lo siga_

El Chispón se detuvo frente a una estrecha entrada que podía observarse gracias a la luz que despedía su cuerpo. Kirby se detuvo junto a el y lo miro interrogante. El guardián al notar que el pequeño parecía confundido se paro frente a la pared y con su poder, usando sus rayos escribió sobre la pared.

"El cristal de agua es tuyo, pequeño…

Ahora será tu deber protegerlo,

te deseo suerte en tu viaje

y te doy las gracias por tu bondad"

Kirby leyó las palabras que quedaron grabadas sobre las rocas y sonrió, volteándose hacía la criatura movió su cabeza en forma afirmativa, indicándole que había entendido el mensaje y agitando su pequeña mano se despidió del guardián, para luego ingresar por la abertura.

- _Espero algún día volver a ver al jefe Chispón y a su familia – _pensó mientras avanzaba.

El camino además de ser estrecho era muy oscuro y ahora que no poseía el poder eléctrico podía percatarse de ello.

- _Veo… una luz… _

A unos cuantos metros, se podía distinguir una abertura luminosa, aunque la luz era titilante y azulina no vacilo en seguirla. Cuando al fin logro llegar hasta la abertura la atravesó, ingresando a un nuevo cuarto de paredes circulares, en donde se incrustaban los cristales de zafiro en el centro del cuarto había un pequeño altar hecho del mismo mineral que rodeaba las paredes del cuarto, el suelo era cubierto por una pequeña capa de agua, la que reflejaba las paredes.

Una vez que el pequeño Kirby salió de su asombro, comenzó a avanzar sintiendo el sonido que producían sus pies sobre el agua, cuando al fin llegó frente al altar subió las pequeñas escaleras y tomo el cristal.

- _El cristal de agua… - _pensó observando como el objeto que tenía en sus manos comenzaba a reaccionar, brillando con gran intensidad, coloreándose de azul y esmeralda – _ahora solo me falta uno… muy pronto podré despertarlos, amigos…_

El cristal parecía encerrar en su interior las profundidades del mar, lo más hermoso del elemento, los colores azulinos y verdes parecían danzar lentamente, con la misma tranquilidad y paz que tenía el fondo acuático.

Kirby se quedo observando como hipnotizado el cristal, que lentamente lo fue transportando al mundo de los sueños, sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido y fue por esta razón que no se dio cuenta que al sacar el cristal del altar, en el techo del cuarto un enorme cristal cayo, dejando tras el un hueco por el cual el agua comenzó a colarse, inundando rápidamente la habitación.

* * *

Los dos hermanos se acercaron hasta la puerta y antes de abrir levantaron al más pequeño y lo entraron junto con ellos arrastrándolo. 

- Muy buenas tardes señor Nightmare – articularon los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo, haciendo una pronunciada inclinación.

- òOó ¿Qué le ven de buenas!

Definitivamente el señor de la oscuridad no estaba de buen humor y seguramente esto tenía mucho que ver con la resiente visita que había tenido.

- Acaba de marcharse Meta Knight, ese traidor se atrevió a ponerse a mi altura… ¬o¬ ¿Supongo que ustedes no le habrán dicho nada? – los interrogo, aún oculto entre las sombras.

- 909 No señor… - respondieron los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Cómo cree? – Agrego el mayor de los hermanos – ni siquiera lo hemos visto 6-6 (N.A: XDD ni el se la cree XD)

- u-ú Bueno eso ya no tiene importancia… lamentablemente en estos momentos son los únicos disponibles, por lo que me veo obligado a enviarlos a otra misión.

- ¿Otra? o.o

- ¿Tienen algún problema?- los interrogo acercándose lentamente hasta ellos.

Era la primera vez que los hermanos veían de tan cerca de la pesadilla, aunque te todas formas no lograron distinguirlo bien ya que la oscuridad del cuarto se los impedía.

- No señor… ninguno – le respondió retrocediendo lentamente hasta que se vio atrapado entre la pared y la aterradora sombra que se acercaba.

El más pequeño de los hermanos despertó lentamente algo confundo, observo el suelo que se encontraba a menos de un metro del lugar donde el se encontraba, miro interrogante la silueta de sus dos hermanos y se percato de que ellos lo sostenían, pero no intento articular palabra alguna, ya que sabía que las mordazas no dejarían que su boca saliera algún sonido entendible.

- _¿Dónde estamos… está todo muy oscuro? – _pensó intentando distinguir el rostro de sus hermanos entre la oscuridad.

Segundos más tarde, sus ojos al fin se habían acostumbrado a la penumbra y aunque muy difusamente, logro distinguir la expresión que ahora tenía el rostro de sus hermanos.

- _Se ven aterrados… - _pensó confundido – _pero… ¿Por qué?_

Sin pensar mucho en lo que hacia dirigió su vista hacia el frente, y tardo algún tiempo en distinguir algo, peo cuando al fin lo logro un inevitable escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y un sudor frió recorrió su frente, delante de ellos se encontraba el señor Nightmare en persona, y lo peor era que menos de un metro los separaba.

- _El señor Nightmare…_

Rápidamente se despabilo y agitando sus pequeñas alas, verde claro, bolo hasta ocultarse junto a su hermano mayor. Este estaba tan aterrado viendo como su jefe se les acercaba, que si siquiera se percato que ya no sostenía al pequeño Cupid, ni mucho menos que ahora este se encontraba junto a él.

- Los Heavy Knight han sido derrotados y en estos momentos no tengo a nadie para que custodie la entrada de mi escondite…

- ¿Qué… quiere… decir con eso… señor? – dijo algo tartamudo, el segundo de los hermanos.

- Que ahora ustedes serán mis guardias y su primera misión en impedir que alguien entre hasta este cuarto… no me importa de quien se trate, me oyeron – les dijo girando con un rápido movimiento, haciendo que una pequeña brisa helada llegara hasta el cuerpo de los hermanos Cupid haciéndolos estremecerse – Eh, dicho nadie… y nadie significa… NADIE… ¿ENTENDIERON?

- Si señor – respondieron las tres criaturas haciendo una pronunciada reverencia.

- Más les vale que así sea – les advirtió por ultima vez antes de ocultarse completamente entre la penumbra del cuarto.

- Así será señor… - volvieron a responderle.

- ¿Y qué están esperando para moverse? – les pregunto bastante furioso.

Los tres hermanos se sobresaltaron al escuchar esta pregunta y sin decir una palabra y salieron de la estancia atropellándose.

- Aunque Meta Knight se atreva a desafiarme no podrá contra mí… nadie puede vencerme… ni siquiera el legendario guerrero de las estrellas del que habla la leyenda… ese personaje es solo un mito… y esa molesta criatura rosa que se ha estado interponiendo en mis planes no volverá a interferir… lamentablemente es muy pequeño e inconciente para darse cuenta de que sus esfuerzos son en vano…

Nightmare se sentó sobre una silla de respaldo alto y se mantuvo quieto respirando pausadamente, pensado que e estos momentos todo estaba bajo su control…

Fuera del cuarto los tres hermanos trataban de regular su respiración, por un segundo habían creído que todo estaba acabado, todos habían tenido el mismo escalofriante pensamiento al estar tan cerca del rey de las pesadillas, habían sido testigos de su muerte, tal como cada una de las noches en las que los malos sueños no los dejaban dormir en paz.

- No lo entiendo hermanos… ¿Por qué debemos hacer todo lo que ese sujeto nos dice?... no le debemos nada… - comento el más pequeño una vez que se encontraban bastante alejados de la puerta.

A penas habían salido de la estancia sus hermanos le habían quitado las mordazas, por lo que ahora podía hablar nuevamente.

- ¬o¬ ¿Cómo que porque hermano, le debemos la vida¿No lo recuerdas?

- Siéndote sincero, hermano… no recuerdo absolutamente nada…

- Sabes ahora que lo comentas hermanito… yo tampoco recuerdo nada de lo sucedido… tampoco comprendo porque debemos servir de peones de ese aterrador sujeto – dijo el segundo de los tres.

- u.ú no puedo creer que no recuerdan que… que… - guardo silencio durante, no sabía que decir, aunque no quería reconocerlo, el tampoco tenía recuerdos del momento en que conocieron a el señor de las pesadillas ni mucho menos recordaba el porque ahora debían servirle.

- ¿Recordar qué hermano? – lo interrogo nuevamente el más pequeño.

El mayor de los tres no supo que responder, además, no podía pensar con claridad con las intensas miradas de sus dos hermanos, quienes esperaban una respuesta convincente. Pero él no la tenía, no podía tenerla, todos los recuerdos que tenían antes de comenzar a servirles Nightmare eran borrosos, como si se encontraran muy ocultos bajo la bruma.

- No lo se… hermano… solo recuerdo que ustedes son los únicos miembros de nuestra familia que quedan con vida y por alguna razón que aún no comprendo el señor Nightmare nos tiene bajo su control, no podemos desobedecerlo…

- No me gustaría tener que luchar contra Kirby… - comentó el más pequeño bajando la mirada.

- Si el pequeño se aparece frente a la entrada de esta morada, no tendremos otra opción, hermanito…- dijo el mayor haciendo una pausa antes de continuar – sabes… el me recordó mucho a ti, era tanto o más ingenuo que tu…

- Hermano… no quiero seguir con esto… no deseo seguir siendo peón de un monstruo tan malvado como lo es Nightmare… - dijo el segundo de los hermanos, sin poder contener más lo que había estado pensando durante los últimos minutos.

- Pero lo harás – le ordeno autoritario – no tenemos opción y yo soy el mayor de los tres, y como el más grande he decidido que seguiremos con esto, porque… yo…

- ¿Estas bien hermano? – le preguntaron los dos, alarmados por la expresión de su hermano mayor.

- Porque yo no quiero perderlos… ustedes son mi familia y aunque no estemos haciendo lo correcto, me conformo con saber que están con vida y a mi lado – les termino de decir secándose rápidamente las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir.

- Hermano… - susurro el más pequeño conmovió por las palabras de su hermano mayor.

- No te preocupes hermano, estaremos juntos… pase lo que pase – dijo el segundo más grande.

Para cuando había dicho estas palabras, habían llegado hasta la entrada del lugar, ahora, deberían permanecer en las puertas de la morada de Nightmare y vigilar que nadie se acercara.

- Ya llegamos… ahora solo debemos esperar…

- ¿Qué haremos si alguien se acerca? – los interrogo el más pequeño.

- Le advertiremos que se marche y si insiste en avanzar… acabaremos con él… sin importar quién sea – respondió con seguridad el mayor de los hermanos -…_sin importar de quien se trate… - _repitió mentalmente, lamentando su destino.

**Continuara…**

Bueno después un nuevo siglo, estoy de vuelta, mi pc acaba de revivir ayer esta semana non, pero eso es una larga historia y no creo que a nadie le interese XDDDD, supongo que después de leer este capi se estarán preguntando si este fic tienen como protagonista a Kirby, el carismático rosadito o a los tres hermanos Cupid n.nUU… la verdad es que creo que se me fue la mano con esos tres -.-UU, lo siento, me imagino que todos deseaban saber en que había terminado Kirby antes de enterarse de lo que harían los tres Cupid, aunque de todas formas esos tres aún tienen un papel muy importante que desempeñar, antes de finalizar el fic.

De aquí en adelante las cosas se pondrán bastante difíciles para nuestro pequeño héroe, ahora solo le falta obtener el quinto y último cristal, el problema es que ni siquiera tiene una pista para encontrarlo y lo peor de todo es que se ha quedado dormido en medio de un cuarto que se esta inundando -.-UU… ¿Lograra salir ileso de este nuevo problema¿Conseguirá el último cristal¿Qué será lo que hará de ahora en adelante Meta Knight¿Dejare de hacer tontas preguntas al final de cada capitulo? XDD

Antes de despedirme quiero agradecer a la gente que lee este fic, en especial a las que dejaron sus reviews **Blackirby,** **Shadowmew** y **kir-u-bin**… muchas gracias a todos ustedes por sus comentarios y su apoyo, en verdad lamento mucho la tardanza --U.


	17. Un descubrimiento inesperado

**€€€ Cap 16: Un descubrimiento inesperado. €€€**

El pequeño Kirby comenzaba a despertar, lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos observando el cielo oscurecido a causa de las plomizas nubes que lo cubrían, aunque parecía estar más oscuro de lo normal, seguramente había anochecido.

- _¿Dónde estoy? – _se pregunto frotándose los ojos con sus manos.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y escucho el silbido del viento, el sonido de las olas que chocaban contra la costa y el crepitar del fuego, sintió la arena bajo su cuerpo y un reconfortante calor junto a él.

- _¿Nueves… arena… fuego…? – _Pensó al tiempo que abría de golpe los ojos y se incorporaba con rapidez - _¿Pero… qué fue lo que sucedió? – _se pregunto mientras observaba confundido su alrededor.

Observo el agitado mar, la arena, el fuego que se encontraba junto a él e iluminaba el sector donde se encontraba.

- Veo que te encuentras perfectamente… - escuchó una conocida voz tras su espalda.

Kirby giró con rapidez observando con sus propios ojos al sombrío soldado enmascarado que se encontraba sentado sobre una de las rocas que los rodeaban.

- _Es Meta Knight… - _pensó al reconocer la silueta del guerrero gracias a la luz que entregaba la fogata que se encontraba junto a él – _me pregunto si él me abra rescatado_.

- Si te estas preguntando como fue que llegaste hasta este lugar y si sospechas que yo fue el que te traje, te diré que estas en lo cierto… te rescate hace unas cuatro horas y desde entonces has permanecido dormido… - le explico sin darle gran importancia.

Kirby se sorprendió por las palabras de Meta Knight, era como si le hubiera leído la mente.

- Aunque… debo reconocer que cuando te encontré, pensé que habías muerto – le confeso dirigiéndole por primera vez la mirada – _realmente creí que no sobreviviría… - _pensó suspirando aliviado al ver que el pequeño parecía estar bien.

Durante todo este tiempo Meta Knight había estado ayudando a Kirby y sin darse cuenta había comenzado a tomarle algo de cariño al pequeño, aunque nunca reconocería que realmente se había preocupado por él.

**€€€ FLASH BACK €€€**

Sobre un pequeño bote que él mismo había reparado, buscaba en medio del oscurecido mar al pequeño guerrero, algo le decía que Kirby no había regresado aún a la costa y con este clima que empeoraba más y más a medida que avanzaba el tiempo, Meta Knight temía por la vida del guerrero de las estrellas.

- Espero que se encuentre bien… - dijo tratando de ver algo, aunque como la noche ya había caído el trabajo se le estaba dificultando.

No entendía que se suponía que era lo que estaba haciendo, él no debería estar ahora en medio del mar buscando a una criatura que ni siquiera era algo suyo, de hecho no tenía ningún compromiso con él.

- Demonios… no se porque me preocupo – dijo suspirando cansado, dejando el remo sobre uno de los tablones que cruzaban el bote – debería regresar ahora y dejar esta tonta búsqueda… no tengo nada que hacer en este lugar…

Se levanto y tomo la linterna (N.A: no es una linterna eléctrica, es de esas antiguas, con caras de vidrio) entre sus manos, elevándola un poco, dando un último vistazo a su alrededor, de pronto su mirada se detuvo sobre un peculiar cuerpo que flotaba sobre el agua.

- Pero… ¿Qué es eso? – se pregunto al tiempo que volvía a dejar la linterna sobre el bote y tomaba el remo con la intención de acercarse un poco más, para ver que era lo que flotaba.

Al acercarse un poco más pudo distinguir la peculiar forma del cuerpo que flotaba, era redondo y además era de color rosa.

- No puede ser… pero si es… - dijo sin creer lo que veía.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó al agua y nado hasta alcanzar al pequeño guerrero, para luego llevarlo hasta el bote. Al encontrarse fuera del agua trato de despertar inútilmente al pequeño, pero era imposible, Kirby estaba completamente inconsciente y no solo eso, además no parecía estar en muy buen estado.

- Debo llevarlo a las costa… esta muy frió… - dijo comenzando a remar lo más rápido que podía – no voy ha permitir que muera en este lugar… no lo haré…

**FIN FLASH BACK **

Kirby sonrió le a Meta Knight al percatarse que él lo esta mirando, el caballero desvió su mirada al instante, al comprender que el pequeño le sonreía en forma de agradecimiento por su ayuda, se sentía algo apenado, una sensación que verdaderamente era nueva para él.

- Veo que ya has logrado conseguir el cuarto cristal… - le comentó sin mirarlo.

- _Es cierto… he conseguido el cristal de agua… - _pensó al recordar lo sucedido – _lo había olvidado por completo – _pensó rascándose la cabeza.

- Has hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora… y tus habilidades han mejora…

El rugido del estomago de Kirby interrumpió el discurso de Meta Knight, quien dirigió de inmediato su mirada hacia el pequeño, él por su parte miró algo avergonzado el suelo, además de haber olvidado el cristal, había olvidado lo hambriento que estaba y justo en este momento su estomago se estaba encargando de recordárselo, aunque considerando las circunstancias no era la mejor instancia.

- Creo que tienes algo de hambre… - comentó el guerrero, mientras una gota de sudor recorría su cien al escuchar nuevamente el rugido del estomago de Kirby, como si este le respondiera.

De un salto bajo de la roca donde se encontraba y sin decir palabra alguna comenzó a alejarse en dirección al mar, donde las agitadas olas chocaban contra la costa. Kirby observo como Meta Knight se alejaba, hasta que desapareció entre la oscuridad.

- _¿Me pregunto si se habrá enojado? – _se pregunto el pequeño mientras se sentaba sobre la arena resignado – _Pero… no es mi culpa estar hambriento… _TOT – pensó mientras sus tripas volvían a exigirle alimento.

El pequeño Kirby permaneció en silencio durante largo rato, sin saber que hacer. Minutos más tarde el sonido de una armadura llamó su atención, la arena amortiguaba los pasos de la criatura que se acercaba, pero no aminoraba e sonido de la paseada armadura que seguramente estaba vistiendo.

- _¿Será Meta Knight? – _se pregunto levantándose de un saltó, observando la oscuridad, esperando distinguir algo en medio de la oscuridad.

Poco tiempo después pudo distinguir la inconfundible silueta del guerrero enmascarado. Meta Knight se detuvo frente a la fogata, sin siquiera dirigir la mirada hacia un expectante Kirby que observaba confundido y a la vez sorprendido, la nueva aparición del guerrero.

Meta Knight había regresado completamente empapado y trayendo consigo unas saetas no muy grandes en donde estaban ensartados unos pescados. Con cuidado enterró los palos sobre la arena algo inclinado, de tal manera que los peces quedaran sobre el fuego.

- Esto nos servirá momentáneamente de alimento – dijo al fin Meta Knight, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Kirby – mientras esperamos que estén listos puedo hablarte acerca del quinto cristal...

Kirby volvió a sentarse sobre el suelo, ahora si que estaba confundido, durante su aventura Meta Knight lo había ayudado en numerosas ocasiones, pero nunca se había comportado d manera tan amable con él.

-… Según dice la leyenda, el quinto cristal está oculto en el lugar donde convergen los otros cuatro, si trazamos líneas rectas desde los lugares donde encontraste los otros cristales – le dijo mientras tomaba un mapa que él había dejado con anterioridad sobre el suelo – en estos momentos nos encontramos aquí, seguramente encontraste el cristal del agua cerca de este sector, que vendría a ser la parte más profunda del mar de Dream Land.

El pequeño Kirby solo se dedicaba a mirar con atención el lugar del mapa que Meta Knight le estaba indicando, aunque la verdad no era nada bueno analizando líneas y garabatos por lo que para él, todos los sectores dibujados en el mapa representaban lo mismo.

- En este sitio es donde habita el sabio Wispy Woods, el lugar donde conseguiste el cristal de tierra, acá esta Mysterious Cave, la que resguardaba el cristal de fuego y por acá Great Mountain, en donde encontraste el cristal del aire.

Kirby solo asentía con la cabeza a cada una de las afirmaciones de Meta Knight, al parecer él de antemano conocía la ubicación de cada uno de los cristales.

- Bien… ahora veamos que es lo que sucede si trazamos las líneas de las que antes de hable – dijo mientras cortaba con su arma la hoja – Dream Land… ese es el lugar donde se encuentra el quinto cristal.

- _¿Dream Land? – _repitió Kirby mentalmente al escuchar las palabras de Meta Knight.

¿Quién lo diría?... el lugar donde Kirby se había criado, donde había comenzado su larga travesía, donde en estos momentos se encontraba el rey de las pesadillas, el foco de toda la oscuridad que cubría a Pop Star… era ese el lugar donde estaba oculto el último cristal.

- Que irónico es el mundo ¿No lo crees pequeño?

Kirby dirigió su mirada hacia Meta Knight, comprendiendo a la perfección a lo que se refería, realmente le parecía irónico que su largo viaje terminara justo en el lugar de partida.

La búsqueda del quinto y último cristal sería un verdadero desafió, en estos momentos Dream Land estaba infectado de secuaces de Nightmare, por lo que regresar al pueblo era casi lo mismo que condenarse y era justamente estos los pensamientos que llenaban las mente del guerrero enmascarado y de Kirby, que a causa de la impresión, incluso había olvidado el hambre que sentía…

**Continuará…**

**€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€**

Tal vez este capítulo les parezca bastante corto a comparación del anterior, la verdad es que no lo quise hacer más largo porque el único objetivo de este capi era evidenciar el lugar donde estaba el último cristal y también mostrar un poco la contradicción en la que se ha visto envuelto Meta Knight, que seguramente aún no sabe de que lado está, ni yo tampoco XD, como ustedes deben saber este personaje en la mayoría de los juegos esta del lado maligno, de hecho en el único juego que podría considerarse que es bueno es en Kirby and the Amazing Mirror y en la serie de televisión, donde es uno de los sobrevivientes de los guerreros estelares y para encubrir su identidad trabajaba con el rey Dedede.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen este fic, non un saludo para todos ustedes.


	18. ¿Un adiós o sólo un hasta luego?

Sé que han pasado miles de años desde que no actualizo este fic XD, bueno en realidad no tanto tiempo :S son 9-9 sólo como 7 años jajaja XD

Como muchos ya sabrán este fic lo escribía para una muy buena amiga :S de la que no se nada hace ufff más de dos años creo, en realidad creo que si siquiera leyó los últimos capítulos que escribí, pero a pesar de eso me siento en el deber moral de terminar esta historia XD!

Cuando retome mis fics de Zelda tuve que releer la mayoría, así que este no es la excepción XD, no me acordaba bien en que había quedado ni tampoco recuerdo muy bien como sucedieron exactamente las cosas, pero… XD me leí el último capítulo y XP ya me acorde en la parte que iba y recordé también que estaba casi que terminaba la historia jajaja XD así que sería una pena no hacerlo, por eso owo he decidido retomar este proyecto.

Sin más los dejo con la historia…

**EL MENSAJERO DEL CIELO**

En el capítulo anterior…

Meta Knight analizaba cuidadosamente el mapa, con las líneas ya trazadas, pronto la ubicación del último cristal sería revelada.

– Dream Land –murmuró casi sin creerlo– ese es el lugar donde se encuentra el quinto cristal.

– _¿Dream Land? _–Repitió Kirby mentalmente al escuchar las palabras de su compañero.

Valla, ¿Quién lo diría, no?... el lugar donde el pequeño Kirby se había criado, donde había comenzado su larga travesía, era precisamente el lugar donde ahora se ocultaba el quinto cristal, y aún más, era el sitio donde ahora gobernada el Rey de las pesadillas, el origen de toda la oscuridad que cubría a Pop Star…

– Que irónico… ¿No lo crees pequeño?

Kirby dirigió su mirada hacia Meta Knight, había comprendido a la perfección el punto al que su compañero se refería, realmente finalizar esta aventura en el lugar donde todo había comenzado era mucho más que una simple casualidad.

La búsqueda del quinto y último cristal sería el gran desafío que tendría que enfrentar nuestro héroe, para esos entonces Dream Land estaría infestado en secuaces de Nightmare, por lo que regresar al pequeño pueblo era casi cometer un suicidio.

**.-.-.-. Capítulo 17: ¿Un adiós o sólo un hasta luego? .-.-.-.**

No sabía como había ocurrido, ni quien era en realidad Meta Knight, pero a pesar de ello confiaba en aquel misterioso y reservado guerrero, había algo en su solitaria mirada que afirmaba que podía confiar en él.

Porque… ¿No podría estar llevándolo a una trampa, no?

De pronto se detuvo en seco, ¿Por qué lo hacía?, sabía que aquel guerrero le había salvado la vida y aun así la duda confundía su razón y aún más su inexperto corazón.

– Puedo sentir aquel desconcierto que confunde tu razón –agregó el guerrero deteniéndose unos pasos por delante de Kirby.

– _Lo lamento _–pensó apenado, tratando de buscar una manera de explicarle a Meta Knight aquello que ahora le aquejaba.

– A veces cometemos errores, la vida está cargada de emociones que no sabemos controlar y muchas de ellas son las que nos traicionan y nos llevan por caminos equivocados…

Kirby observó confundido a su compañero, aquellas palabras parecían reflejar una duda, parecían evidenciar un sincero arrepentimiento.

– Hace mucho tiempo perdí mi camino, pero tú has despertado en mi algo que había perdido, quiero recuperar la esperanza, quisiera ver el mundo con la simpleza que lo hacen tus ojos, pero el filo de mi espada está manchado...

Era triste escuchar aquella confesión, y sin darse cuenta la distancia que los había separado ya no existía. Con un dejo de timidez el pequeño Kirby apoyó su mano en el hombro del guerrero. Meta Knight sorprendido se volteó para observar a su compañero.

Hace años se había prometido a si mismo y a su compañera, Galaxia, que serían invencibles, alcanzarían juntos una fuerza incomparable, pero aquella vanidad fue quebrantada por aquel oscuro ser, ese monstruo lo había derrotado y luego… luego le había ofrecido un tentador poder.

Había traicionado sus principios… había dejado de lado todas sus ambiciones y se había convertido en un títere más, en un ser sin voluntad y sin escrúpulos.

Pero ya no más, quería dejar todo aquello en el pasado.

– Legendario guerrero de las estrellas, permíteme enmendar mis errores y forjar a tu lado la paz en Pop Star.

Kirby sonrió y asintió un segundo después, no podía más que balbucear un intento de "gracias", pero esperaba que aquello bastara para expresarle a aquel misterioso sujeto su renovada confianza. No sabía que era lo que había ocurrido en el pasado, ni que atrocidades había sido capaz de cometer aquel guerrero de ambarina mirada, pero algo dentro de si le decía que aquellas palabras eran sinceras y que el deseo de recuperar la paz en Pop Star era un sentimiento que en ese momento compartían.

Aquel deseo los unía.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Curioso pero cierto, Nigthmare tenía en su poder el último cristal.

Ahora lo comprendía todo, nunca había esperado que ese maligno ser tuviera esa carta guardada bajo su manga, es por eso que estaba tan tranquilo, por aquella razón parecía no alterarse por cada paso que daba Kirby a su favor, pero lamentablemente Meta Knight se había percatado de ello demasiado tarde.

Al parecer aquella gran batalla con ese poderoso ser oscuro no podría posponerse más, era evidente que nunca podría sentirse completamente preparado, pero durante todo lo que había durado este viaje había aprendido a confiar en sus instintos y dar lo mejor de sí, y ahora no tenía más plan que aquel, seguir dando lo mejor de si.

Se detuvieron justo a la entrada del pueblo, todo se veía tranquilo, desolado pero tranquilo.

– No podemos confiarnos, esto puede ser una trampa preparada por Nigthmare.

Kirby asintió comenzando a sentir como la adrenalina recorría su cuerpo, estaba nervioso y a pesar de que en ese momento se encontraba acompañado de un experimentado guerrero no podía ocultar su miedo.

– Rodearemos el pueblo e ingresaremos por uno de los costados –propuso Meta Knight.

El pequeño guerrero rosa negó con su cabeza y apuntó hacia el frente, sabía que lo que estaba proponiendo era demasiado arriesgado, pero él no era un criminal ¿por qué tendría que ocultarse como tal?, no lo haría, avanzaría sin más y se enfrentaría a ese maligno ser que no conocía con valor, con uno que en verdad esperaba despertara de aquí a lo que lo tuviera de frente.

– ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo de esta manera? –Evidentemente para Meta Knight aquello no era una buena idea, pero sin importar que fuera lo que decidiera su pequeño compañero lo apoyaría.

Kirby asintió y se adelantó dando un pequeño brinco, estaba animado, después de tan larga travesía al fin regresaba a su pueblo.

Una sonrisa no visible adorno el rostro de Meta Knight, su armadura sólo dejaba a la vista sus ojos. En verdad sentía que estaban cometiendo una verdadera locura, pero… Kirby se veía tan seguro y estaba tan animado, era ingenuo debía admitirlo, pero aun así tenía arraigado en si aquel valor que él con el tiempo había perdido, no sabía que era lo que tenía ese pequeño que desertaba en él este… este curioso sentimiento.

Un sentimiento que pensó había olvidado.

Avanzaron sin reparos por las calles de la ciudad, pero al llegar al centro de la misma se detuvieron, el guerrero más experimentado sabía que las cosas no andaban bien.

– Esto es muy extraño…

– ¿Qué es lo que te parece extraño traidor? –Se escuchó una misteriosa voz proveniente de una de las casas.

– Sospechaba que nos estaban siguiendo.

Meta Night y Kirby cubrieron sus espaldas con la presencia del otro, ahora observaban como rápidamente de las casas que los rodeaban salían un gran número de guerreros, eran unos cuatro Trident Knight e incontables Sword Knight, todos aliados de Nigthmare.

– Eres un tonto Meta Night –alzó la voz uno de los tres Trident Knight, el más alto y corpulento– ¿en verdad creíste que nuestro gran señor confiaba en ti?

– Veo que te has convertido en el nuevo comandante –lo sabía por la pequeña insignia grabada en su armadura, la misma que Nigthmare había querido que él llevara, pero nunca acepto caer tan bajo.

– Se acabó el paseo –sonrió sabiéndose lleno de poder– ¡Acaben con el traidor y esa molesta bola rosa!

Todos los guerreros se lanzaron sobre la pareja, Meta Knight empujó a su compañero hacia un lado, queriendo alejarlo de ese combate, no valía la pena que el pequeño agotara su energía en esta batalla, él podía encargarse de todos estos títeres sesgados por el poder de Nigthmare.

– ¡Largo de aquí! –Exclamó el valiente guerrero al lado de su infalible compañera, su valiosa espada acaba de chocar con el primero de los guerreros.

Kirby se levantó al instante, debía ayudarlo… tenía que hacer algo para ayudar a su compañero, pero antes de que pudiera dar siquiera un paso Meta Knight volvió a exclamar con fuerza:

– ¡Vete Kirby, esta no es tu batalla! ¡Largo de aquí!

Aquella dura y fría mirada lo congeló por un instante, pero luego reaccionó y comprendió aquello que su compañero trataba de hacer, le estaba dando un espacio para seguir adelante, para acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

No lo dudo más y rápidamente retomó su marcha.

Un último contacto visual fue su despedida, Meta Knight se quedaría atrás para darle tiempo de llegar al castillo, no sabía si podría sobrevivir a aquella batalla, ni si volvería a ver al pequeño rosa, pero no tenía opción, Kirby no podía escapar a su destino, un destino al que él no podría acompañarlo.

– Buena suerte pequeño –murmuró viéndolo marchar– el destino de Pop Star está en tus manos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Se sentía mal por haber dejado atrás a su compañero, él lo había guiado hasta esa trampa, pero si volvía tras sus pasos tiraría por la borda todo el esfuerzo de Meta Knight, no podía hacerlo… si respetaba su honor debía seguir adelante y no detenerse.

Después de correr un largo trayecto finalmente consiguió llegar hasta el lugar que estaba buscando.

Se detuvo en seco.

La entrada al castillo de Nigthmare estaba siendo custodiado por tres pequeños voladores, los hermanos Cupid que había conocido hace algún tiempo, los mismos que habían ayudado a llegar hasta la costa. No podía creerlo, pero alegre de verlos en ese momento se acercó hasta la entrada corriendo, confiado de que aquellas caras conocidas eran amigos y no enemigos.

**Continuara…**

Cielos :S nunca pensé que… este capítulo vería la luz algún día xD, pero como pueden ver ya no queda casi nada de historia, yo estimo uno capítulos más (tomando en cuenta que los capítulos de este fic son bastante cortos XD!)

^^UU Espero que a pesar de los milenios alguien siga leyendo esta historia, pero para la tranquilidad de aquellos que leen, terminaré esta historia ;) nunca fue mi intención dejar esta, ni ninguna historia que he escrito sin un final :P

En verdad quiero agradecer a la gente que sigue leyendo este fic, y también muchas gracias a aquellos que han dejado sus comentarios ^^, quiero dejar saludo a **SonirbyLovS, Anniehjr, Alicia the Hedgehog, Libelinha Polar, OtakuPrincessArtist, Mr. Kirby and Watch **y **Blackirby, **en verdad muchas gracias y lamento muchisimo haberme tardado tanto -_-U.

Se despide Zilia-K

¡Saludos a todos!

P.D: La siguiente actualización la avisaré por mi perfil XP


End file.
